Survivor
by darksider82
Summary: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson with influences of a RPG called Legend of the Five Rings. The gods are desparate, they are losing the war against Kronos. However Hades may have a plan.
1. Chapter 1

The Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.

' _Thoughts'  
_ "Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

 _Thwack, crack, crunch_ were the sounds that permeated the dojo's walls at six in the morning. A young teen stood in the centre of the hall, bokken-training sword at his side as he methodically made his way through the kata's.

The old man with bleached white hair observed with his full attention. "Good. Again Potter-Kun." The man ordered and Potter nodded and let an audible grunt with the word "Hai" in the middle meaning yes. Harry fell backwards and into the centre stance with his body positioned for attack and his katana held diagonally hilt pointing towards his gut and he began again.

Harry had been training in the Kakita-Dojo ever since he was five years old. Due to his Dyslexia and ADHD and to prevent his Uncle from going absolutely mad about the **infected freak** corrupting his **precious son,** Aunt Petunia had to think of something and what it resulted in was her enrolling her nephew in the Kakita academy.

Harry, remembered this as he began the Kakita kata again. He had spent one year learning to meditate before he could even touch the bokken, something inside him screamed at him to move, duck, to do something but Harry would not succumb to it. He knew there was a time and a place for everything but in the dojo it was not. At least not until he turned eight when he first learnt the steps of the Kakita duelling. It wasn't the only thing he had learnt the elderly Kakita-Sensei, took him off to one side and told him of his abilities over Magic or Maho.

Then came the tests, to see which Shugenja path his blood would allow him to walk and again he surprised his elderly master. His blood screamed with the power of Kuni, Agasha and Isawa three major clan families coursed in his veins even with the presence of the ichor of a Gaijin Outsider deity. Now here he was ten years later five days from fifteenth gempukku celebration when he would forge his own sword if he would be allowed.

Kakita looked at his apprentice and took to the floor, unsheathed his bokken with speed and grace that benighted his age and struck. Harry felt the attack come and expertly deflected the attack and they began to duel. "Potter-kun, you seem completely ill-at-ease this fine day. What troubles you?"

Harry parried and attacked with the fourth kata of the Kakita 'One Strike Two Cuts'. "Sensei, last year at school I saw a peer murdered in front of me. I was powerless to stop the murder and I ran from the murderer and his men." Kakita stopped momentarily.

"Was he a superior foe? Did he have honour?"

"Older and wiser yes. He killed a man of seventeen for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He tried to murder me at one-year-old." Harry was falling back now, it wasn't obvious to an untrained observer but both student and teacher knew it was happening.

Kakita stopped as did Harry "I shall pray for his soul…You did yourself and this school no dishonour. I am sure you and this monster shall cross paths and the next time you shall triumph…Now we spar with steel, three blood."

Harry bowed, took both bokken and with care placed them on the racks in the wall and turned to the katana next to them. With tender care and placed his left hand on the bottom end of the sheathe with his right hand near the top with both palms on the underside he lifted a blade out, walked to his master to find the man with his own blade. Kakita smiled "It is good to treat your sensei with respect and honour, but I have my own blade from my time as a student. This shall be your live practise blade from now until you join your ancestors…Now show me how to fasten the sword to say 'I trust you'." Harry fastened the blade to his left side and handed over the blade edge up.

Kakita accepted the blade "It seems you remember your lessons."

"Never draw your sword or make an attempt to grab it unless you are to use it. Sensei."

By now there was a knock on the dojo door and it slid open, revealing a tall man with a long silver beard. His name was Albus Dumbledore "There you are my boy…I was worried when you left the protections of your Aunt's had not returned. I have turned to escort you back."

Harry smirked and paid no heed to the headmaster, the man had entered without protocol and as such Harry would not heed his request "Shall we begin sensei?"

Kakita nodded "You will not honour this man's words apprentice?"

"He does not know the traditions. Tradition is everything to a practitioner of Kakita duelling."

"Good."

Dumbledore stopped dead, _'Harry was training in KAKITA!',_ Dumbledore paced backwards to the door, removed his shoes and bowed deeply. Kakita stopped "Welcome Albus-San my old friend. What brings you to my dojo?"

"Your apprentice…He needs to return to the protections cast by his deceased mother and bound by the kinship his mother and aunt had." Dumbledore replied, deliberately not bringing the words 'Blood Wards' up as they were impolite and would warrant seppuku. Dumbledore had travelled much and far and learnt much and had forgotten much but the one thing he had not forgotten was Rokugan/Japan laws of etiquette.

Kakita nodded "You are protected by the arts of the damned? What must you do?"

Harry's eyes flashed from bright green to an almost black like colour with a faint amber pigment showing the thickness of the Isawa and Kuni blood within him and his physical whipcord thinness Agasha family. "Calm yourself apprentice. I forgive you for the first mistake but this one I cannot. You are meant to become a man and a master of this dojo or are you still a child."

Harry gulped, handed his blade to Kakita bowed deeply, before moving backwards to where he used to meditate and he began to. That was when everything changed.

(Mindscape.)

Harry's mind was an abandoned Japanese town in Rokugan. The second landmass of the world before it became what it is now known. He followed his instincts which led him to the Big House of his family.

The town was deserted, not even a single guard was present. This resembled the lack of positive reinforcement from adults and peers. He slowly made his way up the steps to see the lantern lights were also extinguished showing his reclusiveness and being kept in the dark.

He found himself in the meeting hall where five daises were set up with beings sat in them. "Welcome Hadrian, Son of James and Lily of the House Potter." Harry bowed deeply and went onto his knees and bowed again.

'Be polite. Be calm.' Harry told himself "Great lords and lady, of whom do I have the honour of meeting." His response was met by faint murmurings in Ancient Rokugani, he managed to pick up "The Kakita are good for something evidently then."

Then the first stood up "My name young Lord Potter is Kuni…Yes, I am the Kuni whose blood flows in your veins. My companions are Isawa the Shugenja of the Phoenix clan, Agasha of the Dragon also a Shugenja and the last is Matsu of the Lion Clan a formidable warrior. The last is…"

"…My name is Hades. I am the Lord of the Underworld, Dead and Wealth…I have been waiting to speak with you my son for a long time. The Kami as you know them as are real, some have died because they have been forgotten or have taken on new aliases. I have seen your struggles and your triumphs which I commend you for and I see you have not yet fallen for the never ending grudge which is common for children of my line. I cannot stay long but know that I am proud of you, my present to you shall arrive shortly. I shall not wish you fortune and wealth as it is unbecoming of your studies but I shall ask you to not bring dishonour to your lineage." With that Hades departed leaving Harry alone with the four Rokugani Kami.

"We cannot give you much for that is dishonourable. But we will give you the basics of our styles and some of our spells. You must find knowledge and learn it, ready your blade and brace for war as the scourge of Lu-Feng has arisen once again. We bid you well honoured descendant and bring honour to us all."

(Mindscape end)

Harry woke up and felt more at ease than he had in a long time "I believe I am ready." Kakita looked at him and nodded.

"I agree. Now take your blade and we shall begin."

Dumbledore watched in amazement as his old friend and favourite pupil moved at speeds that could only be described as inhuman. The duel stopped once and Kakita stared at his arm where two cuts resided "Three blood right sensei?" Asked Harry.

Kakita smiled "If you're going to be doing that skill Single Strike Double Cut, you need to land three of them. Besides look at you." Harry looked at his side to see a thin trickle of blood."

"One all then." The match resumed with Harry landing a single blow this time instead of two and Kakita missing by a tenth of a millimetre. "You really are a prodigy with a blade."

Then it was over, the blades touched three times and Kakita landed a much more advanced version of One Strike Two Cuts, this was Three Strikes Six Cuts. "I win apprentice but you are worthy of forging your own blade."

Harry nodded and turned to his headmaster "You wished to see me?"

"Why aren't you at your aunt's house?"

"They can't help me with my problems. Have you ever noticed why my theory is only ever an Acceptable but my Practical is either Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding?"

Dumbledore nodded "I have but never…"

"Deemed it important? Or could not be bothered to ask? For your information it is called Dyslexia. It means I find it hard to read, my fidgeting in class is called ADHD also known as Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder meaning I need to be interested in the exercise if I'm going to do well. I train here because it helps." Harry responded trying to keep hold of his temper.

Dumbledore nodded, he had heard of such a difficulty but the Governors would not allow him to implement the skills to help those with it. "What happens now?"

"Harry-San now forges his blade which will take two-three days and then he can move onto the more complex paths of the Kakita duellist or even turn his hands to the Shugenja arts…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.

' _Thoughts'  
_ "Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

I forgot to mention. I own none of these franchises only this idea.

(An annoying time skip of three years. In essence books 5-7. Harry's skills have grown and has developed his magical skills of which you shall see in this chapter.)

Harry smirked as Voldemort disentegrated into ashes on the Grounds of Hogwarts. His blade had been at his hip and his hands were smoking from when he had cast **Breath of the Fire Dragon.** The Great Dragon had heard him and due to his lineage's of Shugenja, he had thrown the bolt of fire with such force that it began to burn the ground around Voldemort. However, a subconsious effect of his magic was its purification of the soul meaning Lord Voldemort collapsed to the ground turning into ash screaming in extruciating agony as the Kami protecting Harry punished the man's soul for eternity.

Ginny stared in horror at the fact Harry was smirking. Her boyfriend was taking glee in the fact that he had destroyed Voldemort "How can you smile like that and especially for what you have done." She shrieked, Harry looked at her and snorted "I have regained my honour. I have honoured my family and my ancestors with that I am contempt, I take no satisfaction in killing him as a man but I smile because I have rid the world of a disciple of the Fallen Kami!"

Ginny went to slap him but the world fell away. Harry found himself standing in the same room he had met his ancestors, except he was alone with Hades his actual father and the only Gaijin worthy of respect "Honoured Father, may I ask as to why I have been summoned? Is it because I have offended you? Or stained my honour?" Hades chuckled "No my son. I understand and accept that you follow other traditions but it does hurt that you do not follow mine but I accept that because your path has made you into a fine man. A **just** man. My customs are to praise and honour hero's personally and should they achieve sufficient honour shall take quests from us personally."

Harry stood, bowed deeply and went back to one knee. He hadn't been told to rise "Rise my son and champion." Hades looked at his secret son with nothing but pride "My son, I have a quest for you. It shall be a perilous one but it is one that will pay dividends to your name and mine."

Harry nodded "What is it honoured father. Were my ancestors descended from the Hida, I would know by now." Hades chuckled at the insult but nodded "I need you to protect your half-siblings and raise my name." Harry stared "You're a Kami! They should honour you and respect you for that alone."

Hades nodded and explained his story and life from the very beginning and when he had finished, Harry pulled his **wakizashi** from his belt and held it in front of him blade first "On mine life and mine honour I shall do all that is within my power to bring honour to us all. Where must I go?"

"America. I shall provide you with passports, money and a motorcycle to guide you from here on out and also I'll need to give you several things. The first being a monster and human killing blade, the second is my native tongue of Olympias and it's two children of Greek and Latin. You are ready my child now go and bring honour to us all."

Harry felt himself returning to his body and he immediately dodged out the way of the fireball that was Ginny Weasley. "Ginny! STOP!" Thundered the voice of Ron Weasley as he hobbled down the broken steps into the courtyard "HE KILLED VOLDEMORT! DUMBLEDORE SAID HE WOULDN'T NEED TO!"

Harry's eyes narrowed "You were only with me because of Dumbledore? Fine. I have things to do and places to be." He turned to Ron and Hermione and grinned at them "I know you're going to say we are coming with you. I appreciate the loyalty but this is something I MUST do alone. If you need a reason it's Family Honour."

Ron stopped and nodded, he bowed deeply and clumsily to hsi old friend "Go with the Kami my friend." Harry grinned and he bowed back "May the Kami keep you and Hermione in fine health and happiness. I shall see you around perhaps." With that Harry left the school grounds and made his way through the remains of Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade had been trashed during the fight in the fight for the school. Harry had felt immense guilt as he effortlessly killed his opponents only using his sword for those he deemed important or magic was unable to affect. He had to fight the dark side of his Kuni blood and all Shugenja's to cut his wrist and use Maho to make the fights go in his favour but he stayed his hand.

Harry passed through Hogsmeade when he saw her, she looked to be in her 50's she sitting astride a Harley and next to her was a black, blue and silver motorcycle which read Kawasaki Ninja H2R. "Here you are. A gift from the boss, grab the motorbike and the knowledge will be conveyed to you and some advice ride at shadows fast and think of your destination." With that the Motorbike vanished, she transformed and vanished. _"Fury!"_ Harry thought as the knowledge came to his mind.

He pulled the helmet on to his head, put his bag in his seat, revved the engine and he seemlessly pulled into the Scottish Traffic. He travelled south keeping within the speed limit until it got dark. Harry was following a truck, he was five cars back and in the left hand lane and the Sun caught the Lorry casting its shadow into the middle lane. Harry brought up the image of an abandoned highway on Route 66, moved into the right hand lane and opened up and he sped up.

The police car four cars back on Harry, flicked on their sirens but they couldn't see him. Harry was exhilerated, he was being stretched, dissembled, reassembled, blind and deaf. Blind but to the darkness and deaf to nothing but the speed of his bike and roar of the wind as he blindly navigated the shadow paths. He suddenly felt the warmth of the wind and the blinding light of the sun as he arrived in Texas.

His senses tingled things of evil were here. It was time for him to burn rubber and head to Long Island. It was going to be a long ride but one more jump should it and to anyone on the highway in the lowlight would have thought they would have seen a young man vanish into the shadows. In the information pack, Hades had planted into Harry's head it had given him the directions and general location of a place called Camp-Halfblood.

There was a crash and an explosion over Harry's head as a massive yellow school bus crashed into the lake causing klaxons to go off as demigods poured out of cabins, activities, shop all of them grasping weapons. Chiron had also come galloping out every muscle in his body tense as Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Hunters of Artemis and Two unknown children clambered out followed by a frazzled Apollo.

The klaxons subsided only to blare again as a motorbike made its way into the camp. Percy Jackson clicked his pen and it erupted into its sword form of Riptide. He lunged forwards followed by Annabeth and Thalia. The stranger was off his bike in seconds, Percy was sure he was in the blind spot, he raised his sword but the stranger grabbed it by the blade, spun it around and used his other hand to slam Percy into the ground.

The stranger grinned as he felt the ozone cover the spiky haired girl **"Void Spell of Oswana Oh!"** Everyone's jaw dropped as the stranger thrust his hand to the sky, his body glowing black and he absorbed the lightning bolt. Thalia stared in shock and in that hesitation her spear was taken from her hand and he slammed her into the ground.

Annabeth struck but found herself levitating upside down "Is this the best that you have Trainer-san?"

Chiron raised his hand but the Hunters drew their bows, knocked and released their arrows **"Null flight!"** The arrows fell to the floor it was then Chiron raised his voice "EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" The Stranger grinned and finally pulled off his helmet Names Harry, Harry Potter." Harry managed to say as he pulled off his helmet.

"How did you..." Began Chiron.

"The Kami in my head told me. So? Anyone going to give me a run down on the Who, What, When, Where, Why and How of this place and all of the Kami of this place?"

"Kami?" Asked Chiron curiously "Gods." Harry explained pulling his bag out of his bike and attaching his swords on his hip. Somebody made a move and Harry had his sword out and pointed at the girl's throat, Harry was relaxed and in the center stance of the Kakita duelist "Don't touch my stuff. Don't make me hand my stuff over otherwise you pay the only price worthy of it. Name?"

"Clarisse La Rou, daughter of Ares." Harry snorted "La Rue and daughter to some Gaijin God of Brutality, how fitting. Let this be a warning to all your children." Harry sheathed his sword and followed Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Survivor  
** Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.  
' _Thoughts'_ _  
_"Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

Harry sat in the council meeting for the demigods which was around the ping-pong table. Each leader of the demigod council looked at him trying to discern his loyalties, ever since Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Leader of Said Cabin has betrayed them any Demigod who arrived on their own was viewed with suspicion "So what's with firing line look?" Harry, he was utterly confused at the cold looks.

"How did you neutralise those arrows, the lightning bolt and defeat our two best fighters without breaking a sweat." Enquires Chiron. Harry nodded and began to think of the best way to answer the question "ANSWER THINE QUESTION VILLAIN! OR THOU SHALT SUFFER THINE WRATH!" Screamed one of the girls in silver.

"Enough from the gallery." Harry muttered in Japanese getting a smirk from Chiron as the stranger suddenly cut off Zoe's shakespearean rant. "She's fine kiddies I've merely removed the friction of the voice box so she's still speaking and I've wrapped us in a cone of silence. In essence she can hear her but we can't. Now as for the last question training an practice from when I was three. For the first two magic...specifically Magic of the Ancient Shugenja Arts."

"Shugenja? What are they? Why can't we learn them? How do you learn them? Will you teach us? Whose your godly parent?" Babbled the girl he had previously suspended upside down.

"You sound so much like an old friend and because of that just this once I shall oblige you. Magicians, Kekkei Genkai, again Practise, No, You would call him Hades. I call him Emma-O but then again the Kami, I pray to are more expansive in realm of influence compared to yours. Emma-O-Sama is the Kami of the Underworld and the transporter of the souls of the departed."

This statement rocked the entire camp "You're a son of HADES! Why aren't you..." Harry blurred and had the speaker, Lee Fletcher by the throat and due to his diminutive stature he was lifted with ease off the floor. "Insult my Lord Father, I will challenge you to a Death Duel." Harry growled before dropping Lee on the floor "That goes for all of you. Now anymore questions?" 

The rest of the questioning continued on in a like minded manner when they felt it. Everyone felt the build up of raw terror in their bodies as the ground towards the end of the row of male gods suddenly erupted open and a black obsidian with streaks of jade appeared. "Agriato tou-san."

Harry stared them all down "Do we have any more questions? If not then I'm going to my bunk." With that he turned and walked out of the room only to be blocked by another two people. Both were women and one was in silver "Stop. Give our leader her voice back."

Harry looked at her and snapped his fingers "I'd recommend she doesn't speak for five minutes otherwise she'll risk getting laryngytis and undoing what I've just done." With that Harry pushed passed them and as he walked away an elaborate sigil appeared above him, as he walked away. He felt his muscles twinge, singe and tear as several marks that looked tribal at a glance but to Harry they were links to his ancestors and through them he was able to access a sack of tricks that would put him in the crosshairs of Zeus and his Bolt.

He was about to enter his cabin when the two kids, he had observed getting off the bus had rushed over to him "That was amazing! Can you teach us!" Harry grinned "No. I can't teach you those tricks but I can teach you some of the basics of my own kenjutsu, sword style...But depending on who your parent is may or may not be speed things up."

With that Harry entered his cabin and noticed a symbol for 'head'. He went forward and found that the door slid open like the one to the dojo. Despite it being made of Obsidian it moved opened and he stepped inside. Inside blew his mind in the centre of the room was large Futon, with a set of drawers to one side, mannequins on the other for his armour and several sword racks for his weapons both of Eastern and Western Origin. On his bed was a note written in fluent Hiragana.

'My son, I hope your room is to your standards. Comfortable and standard. You know I am not good with words and I hope this finds you well and if you're reading this then you've seen my cabin appear. Please look out for your siblings and try to train them in Kakita or which style you need to and bring us honour. Father'. Harry grinned at the note and put it in a trophy case, he hadn't got much but a note from his father meant a lot to him.

Harry quickly unpacked the stuff on his immediate person meaning his Katana, Tanto and Wakazashi before remembering his stuff was on his motorbike which was taken somewhere. He grabbed his katana and fastening it to his waist on his left hand side, he headed outside to find the massive demigod who went by the name of Beckendorf.

Harry fancied his chances against the majority of the campers as of yet. But this one and the two who attacked first made him think twice about them "Harry right? I'm Beckendorf, you could say I'm head of the forges around here and I wanted to welcome you to Camp Halfblood and to apologise for my reaction to your parentage."

Harry nodded "It's fine. I expected this especially when my kami-otou-san asked me to restore him to full honour." Beckendorf looked at him wierdly "What do you mean by that last bit?" Harry groaned "Japanese...I'm multi-lingual. English, Latin, Ancient Greek and Japanese all of those fluent. The last thing means God Lord Father or Lord God Father. Basically my father is a god and 'san' its a sign of respect."

Beckendorf nodded "Anyway's I wanted to get your measurements to equip you with armour, shield and sword." Harry nodded "Very well. I don't suppose you can make Japanese style armour can you?" Beckendorf's eyes widened "If you supply me images or schematics then possibly but otherwise you're going to have to deal with Greek armour."

Harry nodded "Very well. Anything else?" Beckendorf nodded "We're playing Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis...The ones in Silver." Harry nodded, headed inside, grabbed his blades and walked out "Let's go and get me fitted up."

The armour fitting didn't take long and neither did getting a shield which Harry said he wouldn't need when inevitably he ran into trouble. In the form of Clarisse "You. With the Katana. I'm not about to let some..." She began to scream as she drew her spear 'Maimer', Harry already had his sword drawn and the moment the elctric crackling head of the spear emerged, Harry struck like a snake, slashing at what everyone thought of as air.

The two had been surrounded by other curious campers and Harry heard the sound of money being exchanged before sheathing his blade with a click. Several things happened; the Stolls pants fell to their ankles, several shirts had cuts in them and the final work of art was Clarisse's spear fell to the ground and six pieces "Dead." With that Harry bowed to her and walked off heading down to the Forges.

He was quickly joined by Percy "You know she'll try and kill you for that." Harry nodded "I thought I felt a disturbance in the force. She can try, I'll succeed."

Percy stared at him "How old are you? Chiron doesn't allow us to kill. You make it sound so easy but isn't killing wrong?" Harry smiled a twisted smile at the dark haired Son of Poseidon "Seventeen. Smart...for a Centaur rather straight forward...Wonder if he knows about his kinsmen in Europe. Last point all depends on perspective and what is at stake."

Percy looked at the Son of Hades "You speak as if you've killed. What was at stake for you?" Harry's eyes hardened "My friends, my life and more importantly family honour and my sensei's honour. The man I gutted like a dog killed my family because his master was too scared to risk the wrath of his bretheren and said dog killed a peer of mine, only seventeen and that was three years ago."

Percy stared and hastily changed the subject "You need some armour." Minutes later Harry had his armour, shield and helmet. He stashed the helmet and shield and proceeded to the meeting point where more demigods than he thought were slowly assembling.

"Heroes! Welcome to the 49th Hunters of Artemis vs Campers. Standard rules apply...BEGIN!" Stated Chiron before signalling the start of the match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivor  
** Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.  
' _Thoughts'_ _  
_"Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

"Standard rules?" Asked Harry curiously. "No maiming or killing and that's it." Annabeth said abruptly, unsure of what to make of the Son of Hades. "Guard the creek." Harry snorted and turned to Nico and Bianca "Guard the creek. I'm going to fight." Nico nodded as did Bianca before another camper made his way over to them and introduced himself as Percy Jackson and he was guarding the creek with them.

Harry slid into the shadows and manuevered the battlefield. He stuck his head out to see that he had successfully got to the front of the Camper's attack force. He swiftly hid himself as the Ares campers sprung the trap.

In Harry's eyes that had cemented they as a coalition's defeat but that wasn't so. The Ares campers charged into the Hunters. Sure some ¾ of the Ares campers were taken down but surprisingly five Huntresses were taken down. "VILLAIN! THOU HADES SPAWN IS HERE!" Screamed Zoe as she drew a rather evil looking greek sword. She swung wildly almost decapitating Thalia who was storming up the flank, throwing electrical bolas's created by Hepheastus's cabin.

The sword didn't connected when Harry's arm appeared from a tree, deflecting the sword with casual ease. Zoe barely had time to react as Harry riposted her sword away leaving her wide open, he stepped in close and tapped her lightly on the neck. Hard enough for her to feel it and draw a thin-line of blood but not enough to grievously harm her.

Phoebe and three more hunters charged the Son of Hades, but he fell backwards into what could be described as a full defensive stance. Also to the children of Athena who were paying attention, his skin took on an earthly tone. "What are you waiting for? Get the flag." Harry rumbled as he faced down now eight opponents.

Annabeth and Thalia both nodded and rushed forwards as Percy charged down the middle of the path, persuing four Huntresses in possession of the Blue flag. **"WALL OF FLAME! JADE STRIKE! WIND STRIKE!"** Rumbled Harry falling into an attack stance causing his eath armour to fall flame wall erupted in front of the flag runners, which caused them to falter and allowed for Percy to catch them and extinguish the fire.

Harry inwardly growled at his 'cousin's' stupidity. The green spell slammed three Huntresses away, and the gust of wind cleared the rest away. "Jackson that wall of fire was meant for you to grab the flag..." He grabbed the Huntress with the flag "...No you don't lass..." He called swinging her bodily into another pair of Huntresses and shoving the flag into Thalia's hands "...Little Miss. Thunder, get the flag back to the Creek and ensure McStupid their remains with it. Could be a dear, no patronisation, and keep an eye on him and his two minions that are my siblings." Thalia nodded and grabbed Percy and they retreated to the Creek.

Harry rushed forwards, his body glowing a faint white. One Huntress got in his way but Harry slammed the hilt of his Katana into her stomach and she folded. "My thans Matsu-Sama for your strength in that moment of weakness." Harry murmured in Japanese as he reached and grabbed the flag and promptly dove into the shadows. He reappeared momentarily in France, in the back of a sweet store.

Conveniently their happened to be a dufflebag nearby and with a slice of his finger, he traced the kanji for 'summon' over the sweets and 'storage' on the dufflebag. With that done, he stepped back into the Shadows and this time crashed in Germany. With one last supreme effort landed in Camp Halfblood and threw the flag into the Creek before collapsing with his two bags of goodies. Everyone cheered in exhultation, the Campers had won. However the triumph was short lived when a crack of thunder reverberated over head.

Harry groaned and tenderly touched his nose, he found that when he overtaxed his abilities, prayers and ancestral abilities that he tended to bleed from the nose. The more profuse the bleeding the more severe the overtaxation.

So far he was okay, he got too his feet and drew his sword and deflected Percy's before doing a ' **Oblivion Portal'** on Thalia's incoming lightning bolt "Enough children." Harry rasped holding his katana in front of them "If my recent studies are correct; the pair of you are the other forbidden children of the Big Three. I further read my father is the eldest of my two Uncles and because of that I'm putting my foot down. Put your blades away now."

Thalia's eyes flickered "My father is the..." Harry snorted "King of the gods yes. I know. Also God of the Lecher, Breaker of vows and sirer of three quarters of the current court of Olympus..." The sky darkened "...The facts don't lie." Harry turned his attention to Thalia "If you want the respect that your father lacks, he only has it because of blood. Then act better than him."

Percy grinned but paled when Harry whirled on him "As for you. I've heard through rumours that you're meant to be some big shot hero, saviour of the day sort of thing...First of well done on not being a total asshole. Second thing do you even train? If so where the hell is your brain?"

Percy's eyes hardened "I find studying hard so I..." Harry growled and the earth trembled "Not good enough. I didn't study and almost paid with my life. I got lucky, more to the point IF you're destined to save the world you're gonna do more than survive through planning rather than skin of your teeth."

Harry turned around to find Zoe pointing her sword at him "Cheater. Does thou have no honour?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Survivor  
** Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.  
' _Thoughts'_ _  
_"Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

Harry drew his katana "I have honour. In fact I would say I have a much better understanding of honour than you. Good day. Sorry you lost. Those who I actually fought…You did…adequately. A lot of room for improvement though."

One of the things he learnt when studying under Kakita-Sensei was too always honour your opponents even though their skills were inferior to his. _'Were they inferior? Sure but he didn't know their fighting school. Don't fix if not broke.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts as the blade came flying through the air at him.

Harry smirked and swiftly jumped out the way "What's wrong little girl? Upset that you didn't win? Upset that you have to share a camp with boys? Upset that you lost out on a recruit in my half-sister?"

Zoe swelled with rage and she went for the kill. Harry smirked "One strike, eight cuts." He murmured and with that he struck. Even Clarisse La Rue one of the best sword fighters in the camp couldn't keep track of what happened. The ancient Greek broadsword fell apart in two places and eighteen scratches in very painful places erupted into existence shredding the bronze armour like a hot knife and butter.

"That's how it's done." Harry stated sheathing his blade "Next time I'm removing limbs." With that he turned and walked off, Nico and Bianca following him.

As they were about to leave when something caused them to stop. Standing there on the corner of the creek surrounded in an ethereal green aura was a woman. There was something about her that set Harry's hairs on end and considering the hair that was not tied up which was around his eyes began to pop-up. This creature was powerful and yet it seemed restrained, its power came from its soul Harry deduced but he noticed a heavy curse on the soul.

"That's impossible." Someone said.

"She never moves from the attic." Said Chiron gulping slightly.

"I'm liking this place…She's an oracle. A living, breathing oracle…Well I suppose an existing oracle." Murmured Harry once again attracting everyone's attention.

"How do you know that?" Asked Chiron, his hand reaching for his sword. His least preferred weapon in order to strike down a potential threat to Olympus.

"Curses, sorcery are kind of my thing. As are things of mystical origins. I'll not be as strong as a child of magic kami but digression. Someone put a curse on this particular oracle…It's…inventive." Harry said as he extended his hand, he began murmuring in Latin.

"What is he doing?" Asked Annabeth as she unsheathed her knife and prepped her hat when Harry stood up.

"It's an amalgamation of curses. Mixture of a degradation curse…nothing too dangerous probably too do with the body's condition; an entrapment curse…That's absolutely disgusting…Ingenious but disgusting and what appears to be something along the lines of what I think is an extension charm connected to time and it can only be released in a specific circumstance."

"Can you break it?" Demanded Lee Fletcher.

Harry smirked and turned to face him "No." He stated simply.

"No? How can you be such a dick." Exclaimed the archer.

Harry shrugged "Saved the world once. Don't necessarily have to save it again. Raised to be martyr and only just broke my conditioning. That's a digression."

"Will you break the curses?" Demanded Thalia as the sky clouded over again…If this is what Zeus was like, Harry could understand why his Uncle Poseidon only spent as much time needed on Olympus.

"No." Harry responded.

"Why?" Demanded Percy as a storm began to brew. Harry sighed and murmured a prayer and the storm died away.

"Can't, Won't, Shan't , Couldn't and Wouldn't." Said Harry calmly looking at the 'muscle' of the camp and too be honest he was disappointed.

"Evaluate please." Snapped someone from the back. Harry's temper boiled and he flicked his hand causing the child to be hurled into a tree.

"No."

"Mr. Potter, could you possibly explain what you mean by that?" Questioned Chiron.

"Finally someone who understands curtesy and respect uncle. Can't because its beyond my skills and power. Won't, backlash will quite likely kill me and everyone, everything and everywhere within some twenty to thirty miles. Shan't, I like my life too much. Couldn't, like life too much, too complex, insufficient power, don't want the curses if they latch onto me. Wouldn't, had my share of curses not inclined to have more. Anyway why are you here?" Harry asked the Oracle.

" _Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

 _The scions of Hades revealed."_

The prophecy was spoken to Zoe Nightshade and the Oracle disappeared. "Saving the world and other extreme sports…joy." Groaned Harry as the words reverberated around his head, he knew that he would have to be in on this quest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Survivor  
** Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.  
' _Thoughts'_ _  
_"Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

Everyone piled back into the council room. "I'm going. Lady Artemis needs me. I shall assemble the Hunters and we shall move out immediately." Stated Zoe "As for the last line we'll take Bianca."

Harry snarled and had to be restrained by Beckendorf. Harry was physically forced into the table as Zoe smirked "Scared?"

"Nope. Right now I want to cut your fucking head right off your shoulders…Let go of me Beck. This isn't going to hurt." Beckendorf merely applied more pressure.

"Mister Potter, I will not have conflict in the counselling hall." Stated Chiron.

Harry snarled "Oh blame the new guy for protecting his siblings. Fuck you. Fuck all of you."

Zoe snickered "The mighty son of Hades nothing more…" As strong as the Smith God's eldest demi-god son was he didn't notice Harry had managed to get his hand pointed at Zoe. However Annabeth and Thalia noticed a symbol resembling a circle encompassing a crescent moon locking with a white circle meaning to be a sun with another ring connected to it **"STEAL THE SOUL!"** A sickly green spell launched itself out of Harry's hand and it missed Zoe by a whisper.

"What did you do fiend." Snarled another one of the Huntresses. This one Harry remembered head-butting her and she blacked out.

"Showing my displeasure. Just because I can't kill her doesn't mean I can't use three hundred other ways to cause pain and death."

Chiron sighed "Are you going to be doing this again?"

Harry looked at him with a confused look "Not following."

"Antagonise the Huntresses."

"I'll stop the moment that bloody bitch called a leader swears a blood oath that she will not take my sister on this damned quest. Oh and I don't take oaths on your gaijin gods either." The sky rumbled "Shut up. I only respect you for the fact that my father shares ichor with all of you." The rumbling stopped.

"Asshole." Harry muttered.

Zoe stared at the Son of Hades with utter hatred in her eyes. She knew she was in the wrong, she half suspected that the bastard son of Hades was only playing a role. It was better safe than sorry, she could renege on this oath soon enough "I, Zoe Nightshade swear on the gods of Akodo, Bayushi, Doji, Hantei, Hida, Ryoshun, Shiba, Shinjo, Togashi and Fu Leng that I shall not take Bianca di Angelo on this quest." What, Harry hadn'y informed Zoe was that if people of Rokugan looked into one another's eyes, they swearer HAD to fulfil it. She foolishly looked into Harry's eyes and she suddenly found herself weighed down by her vow "I hold you to that. Now let's deal with this quest."

"Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains." Announced Chiron. "Four Huntresses, Three Campers and I'll go separately." Said Harry.

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Demanded Thalia.

Harry shrugged "Sort it out yourselves. Not too fussed, besides Nightshade, the one with the concussion and two other huntresses would be best in my opinion."

"My name is Phoebe, fiend." Stated Phoebe harshly.

"Well then Nightshade, Phoebe, two others, myself, and three others. Make up your minds, if that's everything I'm getting prepared for this quest. Saving the fucking world afuckinggain. Why is this my life."

Percy spoke up "Isn't anyone concerned that guy is a psychopath!"

Thalia shrugged "He seems okay. Quit belly aching."


	7. Chapter 7

**Survivor  
** Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over  
I own nothing.  
' _Thoughts'_ _  
_"Speech"  
 **"Emphasis"**

"Why do you have to go, Harry?" Nico asked curiously as Harry placed a spare change of clothes, extra money and back up weapons into a ruck sack.

"Because the powers that be like to screw with me. Plus, I don't trust the people here not to drag you into stupid conflicts…Right, I'm off. Bianca look after Nico, you're in charge. I translated some of the beginner sword styles for you to practise."

Nico and Bianca nodded "Be good. I'll see you soon."

Harry grabbed his helmet and made his over to the shed where the weapons were stored. Apparently Hephaestus Cabin had built yet another building which was currently doubling as the Camper's carpark. The official camp vans were on the far side of the camp.

He wheeled his bike to find Thalia, Zoe, Grover, Phoebe, Percy Jackson, Naomi and another Huntress that Harry didn't care to learn the name gave him an evil look "What's with the cute attempt at a death glare? Anyway LEADER which way are we headed?"

"We are heading directly West. Any problems with that?" Growled the unnamed Huntress.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet on, placed his sword on his side "Get going. I'll follow you."

"Can I ride with you?" Thalia asked.

"Not confident in my skills to take a passenger. What with my shitty luck being your cousin and the well-known dislike between our godly parents, I'm not taking chances." Thalia nodded.

"But, I will get a chance to catch a ride with you at some point?"

"Maybe. Just maybe, right now stick to the job at hand. Saving the world."

Thalia nodded as she left she asked one last question "Why does it feel like you're hiding something from us?"

Harry chuckled beneath his helmet "Because I am. I have no tolerance for games like this. I'm more than likely to unalive a bunch of people."

"Do you mean kill?" Thalia asked as she shut the door to the van.

"That word brings memories of dogs I've put down and gutted. To be honest I used to think I was going to get a dog but now probably not, so I'm sticking with unaliving things, same shit different way of looking at it."

Soon enough the van and the bike rolled out. The drive was a doddle, Harry was listening through the radio as everyone in the van fought over the radio. 'Thank you father for teaching me how to ride a bike.'

It wasn't for three hours, two cans of Monster, Harry was seriously regretting those when they ended up rolling into Smithsonian Museum. Harry knocked his kick stand out and grabbed his stuff "I'm going inside….Busting for a piss."

With that Harry ran into the Shadows and materialised inside the museum.

Zoe and the rest looked at each other "We're going after that villain! Should we fail to save our Lady, perhaps the Counsel will allow us to kill him?"

Thalia shrugged "Probably but I think he'd kill at least four of us. Anyway let's go." She clicked her mace canister and it turned into a spear. The group headed to the Museum and as they entered they could hear voices talking in Ancient Greek.

"There are intruders!"  
"Well find them!"  
Soon enough various monsters and demigods and it didn't appear like a large number but the amount of them looked like they could give the seven of them a bit of trouble.

Thalia stared "One of them is Luke." She whispered and her voice cracked.

A monster, it looked like some sort of dog looked up. It sniffed, jerked its head and it and a few of its buddies followed. Thalia bristled as she felt a blade press up against her spine "Easy lass, drop the spear. In fact all of you drop your weapons."

It appeared they had been captured by a group unclaimed demigods and soon enough they were deposited at the feet of a finely dressed man. The only problem with him was the fact that he had too much of an accent reminding them of stereotypical upper class Englishman and his eyes kept flickering two different colours.

"Only seven of them? Where is the eighth?"

(Harry)

Harry groaned as he zipped up his pants. "Never drink that shit again." He told himself. He turned to open the door when the door swung open and six demigods walked in.

"You! Seize…Wait." Harry turned around and as he did so he had not properly pulled his pants and undergarments up.

The demigods looked each other up and down. Or rather that was more Harry "Is this where you take me to your leader?"

One nodded and another coughed "Can you…er…pull…your…stuff up…slightly…embarrassing."

Harry looked down and nodded "Grab my bag and for Olympus sake's DO NOT damage the helmet. Those things are expensive!"

Soon enough he found himself with the other demigods "Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Asked the Gentleman Monster.


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis"**

Harry looked at the monster in the guise of a gentleman "Any chance for some tea? I'm pretty sure we can come to reasonable explanation."

The monster sighed _'Shit, a genuine Brit. Bollocks. Last time I was in Britain I took a hit from a German Demigod Son of Ares.'_ "Sorry but no. I can however release you from your restraints."

"That'd be most kind." There was a snip and Harry's hands came free.

"Why are you here?"

Harry sighed "On a motorbike, consumed a litre and a bit of pure caffeine and as a result needed a piss and this place still had fifteen minutes 'till closing."

However, whatever reasonable excuse was foiled when Percy opened his mouth "You're with us!"

The man snarled "YOU'RE A DEMIGOD!"

Harry sighed and gestured with his hand. His Katana jumped into his hands and he effortlessly ended the Telekhine that had stubbornly refused to let go. **"Binding Slicer!"** The Demigods bindings fell away but they were unarmed against demigods with bows and arrows.

Harry sighed "Reducto! Sectusempra! Incendio! Tartarus Draco Infernis!" The blasting curse shattered a demigods arm to the point that it was removed from the shoulder. Another dropped because of the severing curse which caught him in the side.

The fire charm meant to serve as a distraction but due to Harry's natural influence of the spell the two combined. The last spell was more of a Line of Hades Battle Spell. Even the iron stomached Huntresses turned green as they heard the screams of the demigods. Harry clicked his fingers and their respective weapons returned to them.

"H…How! How did you do that?" Gasped the slightly scared monster.

"Scion of Lord Hades; Hitman of Thanatos; Chosen of Hectate." Harry smirked "Oh and emissary of Rokugan…Family, Duty and Honour…You are monster and are a threat to my family. My duty is to protect my family and my honour demands it…Huntress get the rest out of here. I'll deal with him."

The monster shimmered and spikes grew out of his arms "You can call me Thrawn."

"Surely not Mitth'raw'nuruodo?"

Thrawn snarled "I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE REFERRING TO THAT INFERNAL FICTIONAL CHARACTER!"

Harry smirked demonically "So you do know your Star Wars Lore…So Mitth'raw time to die."

The fight was anti-climactic Harry sent out three prayers: One to Emma-O to receive the Manticore's human guise; one to his Father to ensure the thing did not escape for a while and the final one to Kakita to ensure his strike was true.

Thrawn charged, Harry waited and closed his eyes. Thrawn jumped as his claws were inches from Harry's face, the Demigod struck. His attack cut through whatever protection the Manticore may have had and as it dissolved in black flames it dropped half a dozen spines. "Basilisk venom is worse."

His musings were disturbed when he heard a deafening a roar. _"That had better be a mortal fucking cat or I'm going to clobber Jackson harder than the Thing's Clobbering Time…Then again if it is I'll hit Jackson anyway."_

Turned out that the cat attacking them was the Nemean Lion. Harry sighed in mythology and religion it was all about looking hard enough for them. Every single one of them had a creature that completely neutered several people. In this case the Nemean Lion was one of them.

It was invulnerable to solid physical attacks which basically nerfed all of their traditional attacks. It was resistant to high heaven against the elements more so to fire and earth than storms so Harry is at a disadvantage. It's cloak prevented magical attacks be focused on it so all in all Harry was screwed, even his very distinctive Norse-Wolf-That-Is-Totally-Not-A-Man-Sized-Fenris-That-Definitely-Did-Not-Have-Magical-Properties Animagus form was worthless.

That left Harry with very few moves to use. His best bet was to offer his life and hope to high heaven and the pit that the Rokugani deities would impart their wisdom or a fragment of themselves into him. Then he felt it, someone had put up an anti-non Greco-Roman interference deity ward around the museum.

"Hades Spawn can thou do anything?" Yelled Zoe.

"No foul fiend that is thy Lady Artemis's Voice. I am completely useless. Because Jackson's stupidity and yours thou hast neutered my ability to kill this hind." Harry snarled as he ducked as the Nemean Lion went for his head.

"When you said neutered did you mean nerfed?" Asked Thalia.

"What's the difference? Wait don't answer that. I'm using neutered as of right now I'm useless against this puddy tat right now. Jackson I blame you."

Percy snarled in rage "Why me?"

"Because you blew my cover! I could have assassinated that guy but no you blew my cover. Which reminds me…" Harry slid over to Percy and smacked him over his head "…More of that later. Now how did it die last time?"

"Choked to death by Hercules." One of the Huntresses said.

Harry nodded "Percy, please tell me you can fit objects into really small holes…Sounded better in my head."

Percy looked at him "I'm okay as basketball?"

"Never played so it'll have to do." Harry concentrated and a swarm of really bad museum food arrived at his feet. "Get these into its mouth. Don't get me killed."

As the Nemean Lion charged Harry, he shifted into his wolf form as Percy launched a packet of Smithsonian Space Astronaut Food into its gullet before Harry rammed his paw into its mouth. "Why did you do that?"

"Needed to ensure it is dead. Now lets go."

"Go! I think not." Voice called.


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis"**

Harry turned around. Standing there in a very nice Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke Suit (Italian designer suit company $22,000). Was someone that screamed positively not human!

There were two of them. One stood at 6'8 and built like a brick shithouse, and it was this one clad in the suit that screamed not human. The other one was a demigod, he looked like a college student; dressed in capri pants and t-shirt with trainers.

Thalia's eyes narrowed "Luke!"

Luke was the college student and his eyes widened when he saw Thalia "Thalia, Percy…Whose your friend?"

"Not our friend." Thalia and Percy replied looking at Harry with disdain. Harry looked like he wasn't paying attention but instead he was analysing his opponents.

"Whose your parent? Kid?" Harry looked up and cocked his head.

"Moi? You talking to me moi?" Harry asked looking at them. Luke nodded.

Harry sighed "Didn't you get the Manticore's memo? I told him." The suited character chuckled.

"Alas no. I suppose that is the downside of being the 'bad guy' we don't get the memo or receive too late." Harry clicked his fingers and two memo's hovered in front of them.

"Two personal memos."

'Son of Hades' is all the memo said. Luke gulped and as did the man in the suit.

"I am Atlas…"

Harry groaned it had just got much more complicated. "We kinda have a job to do lads…Think you can let us go?" Zoe looked at Harry, her eyes wide.

"What doth thous think thou is doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here luv…What say you?"

Luke drew his sword "Rescue Artemis? Or is it to rescue Annabeth?"

Harry's eyes flickered black "What have you done?"

Luke smirked "Got myself a little insurance policy." Atlas grinned.

"Farewell questers…" He turned to Harry and bowed "…To you Young Son of Hades, I believe we'll be seeing each other soon enough."

Harry felt the ward lessen, not by much but enough for him to pray to Isawa "Isawa-sama, here my plea. Grant me strength of your flames to allow me to defeat this man."

Luke stared as Harry's black garb became lined with red and orange, his messy black hair became streaked with red and orange and a symbol appeared on his chest plate. Harry smirked and placed his bike helmet on and it shifted into a horned red and orange helmet. "They're not…"

"I'm more special than you would think Luke. Now prepare yourself! **BITING STEEL! BURNING KISS OF STEEL!"** Luke watched as the sword in the Lord of the Dead's Hands erupted into flames and they rushed forwards.

The blades clashed, sparks flew and Luke had to break away from the combat. The heat of the flames was impressive. Harry moved forwards "Running away?"

Luke snarled sliced the air and jumped through the portal of darkness. Harry smirked and walked away. "Did you get him?"

"Ran."

The group left the museum and soon enough were cruising down the late evening highway. They needed to cover as much ground as possible if they were going to find Artemis. The solstice was getting closer. Harry swiftly overtook the van, he murmured a tracking spell and soon enough a green light appeared almost as if it was lighting the way to their destination.

They pulled off the highway and found themselves outside a diner with a motel and a pink limousine. "Why are we here?" Thalia asked.

"Quite frankly, someone fucked my tracking spell for one. Two, I need some sleep. Three, that limousine." The Demigods could feel something off with it.

Harry murmured another prayer and this time his skin turned white, whiter than normal, black paint or make up donning around his eyes with thin stripes above and below the eyes and a thin bit on the chin. His helmet became a timber hat and his clothes became fitting robes with an obi and pants. "What's with that look? It makes you look dangerous." Thalia asked as Harry pulled his hair back.

"Mind tying it back." Thalia did so.

"You didn't answer the question."

"It's the guise of a Witch Hunter; one of my ancestors was the founder of Witch Hunting. His name was Kuni."

Thalia nodded "So whilst like this you're Harry Kuni?"

"Still Harry Potter, different guise means different tactic for dealing with other deities. Especially Gaijin ones."

"Another word I'm not too sure what it means."

"Outsider or foreigner. Your father and I are going to be rather explosive when we meet…Now I'll deal with these two."


	10. Chapter 10

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Everyone was surprised when Ares, dressed in a suit for once got out of the Limo. "Punks…Who's the runt in the Halloween costume."

"One who does not listen to Gaijin Gods, Gaijin Lord of Slaughter." Harry growled.

Ares bristled with indignation, he clapped his hands the closed diner, burst into life "Go and get food."

Thalia looked at Harry with a nervous glance "You going to be okay?"

"It'll be interesting casting some of my **Void Spells** on him. Should be fun…I'll be fine. Just make sure you get me something decent."

Thalia nodded leaving an anxious Percy and an absolutely seething Harry walked over to the Limo, and they both climbed in.

"Nice expansion charm…Unless this is the Chariot of Aphrodite." Harry growled as he closed his eyes and he began to organise his memories.

"Are you not happy to see me?" A voice asked him. Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking at a carbon copy of his mother.

"Change your guise…You take the guise of the person, we want to see most. I know the form you've taken so change it."

Aphrodite sighed and changed into another, Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking at someone who looked like a mixture of the Lady Matsu and Lady Doji."This better?"

"Much…Now what do you want?"

Aphrodite chuckled "Why to help you."

Harry looked at her and rolled her eyes "What's the catch."

"Nothing, just a warning to be careful in my husband's junkyard."

Harry smirked "I find that hard to believe. Now if that's everything then I'll be off."

"Your love life is going to be filled with heartbreak…Just the way it should be for a hero."

Harry chuckled "Thanks for the heads up…I figured that one out."

"You do know Thalia is looking at a difficult choice ahead of her…"  
"Some Great Prophecy, I heard it. I know what it says, I have a feeling of who the hero will be and its not Thalia. As for her choices, I can make it simple for her."

"The same goes for you Perseus Jackson."

Thalia looked up as Harry and Percy walked in. Harry still looked like a Witch Hunter but appeared to in foaming temper "What's up?"

"Gaijin fucking gods and their fucking meddling behaviours…Making me fucking pissed off…Thanks to the bitch, my life has become infinitely more complicated."

Thalia looked at him, if it wasn't for the Great Prophecy she would be asking him out "She mentioned you've got some hard choices."

Thalia stared at him "Did she say?"

"Didn't need to. Can guess. This doomsday prophecy its main thrower down comes to either you or numbnuts over there…I can help."

"How?"

"A chronikinetic reductive ritual. Basically you grow at a very slow pace. Makes three months about a year…It'd cost me a pint of blood. However for something longer it boils down to equal exchange."

"Something of worth for something of value?"

Harry nodded "I'm going to be living for about two centuries…So what's a decade or so."

Thalia looked at him concern in her eyes "You'd be willing to that for me? I mean you barely know me."

Harry grinned and his white, thin, slender, scarred hands gripped hers "I got bit by a basilisk for a friends sister…What does that say about me?"

That caught everyone's attention "How art Thou not dead?"

"A Phoenix saved me…Now, I may have a way to Hephaestus's scrapyard…Chariot of Damnation anyone?"

"Art thou insane? Because I hath serious doubts about it." Questioned Zoe.

"Fought a Troll at eleven, jumped two hundred feet onto hard ground for a sport, eleven. Fought a Basilisk, twelve, Fought Acromantula, twelve, Dementors at thirteen, outflew a dragon at fourteen, fought my parents killer seven times at various stages, killed werewolves, giants, trolls and now the Nemean Lion at age seventeen…So quite possibly love. Very definitely not sane but not insane."

"Like a Knight in Shining Armour." Grover said.

"Knights in Shining Armour can fuck the swords they have. Untested thus unworthy. Give me a Knight in battered armour and worn sword, he knows what he's doing…So Chariot of Damnation?"

Harry pulled out a drachma "I, summon the Chariot of Damnation!"

The cab turned up "Seven for Hephaestus's Scrapyard."

The Chariot shifted and everyone scrambled in "Twelve Drachma."

The money was paid and they were off.


	11. Chapter 11

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

 **(Sorry about that. First chapter back after screwing up studies.)**

The Chariot of Damnation whizzed along at infernal speeds. Harry, who was normally an adrenaline junky was feeling rather green "Thy fiend shall suffer for this!" Growled Zoe.

"Fuck you…" Growled Harry, any witty response he was going to say was cut off as the literal Taxi Ride from hell, skidded to a stop with its tires screeching and smoke rippling off them. The doors opened and the demi-gods poured out of the taxi. Harry, made it to a sign before he folded over and his stomach heaved effectively purging it of everything they had eaten.

He was interrupted by the sensation of having something, in this case a boot connect firmly with his ribs. He rolled and was on his feet and Zoe pulled her daggers.

Harry smirked, he clicked his fingers and his clothes fell away leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt. Thalia saw on his arms burnt markings of animal Sigils. But underneath some of the Sigils were smaller animal Sigils. For example, one of the Sigils was a Crab and underneath the Crab Sigil was the Sigil of two crab claws crossing each other. Another example was the Sigil of a Phoenix and underneath it was a swirl of the elemental cycle Air, Earth, Fire, Water and one that Harry explained to her as Void.

" **Phoenix Blade!"** Harry growled and the Elemental Swirl marking glowed giving off an ethereal light and the symbol of fire began to burn brightly as well.

The burning blade met the daggers in a shower of sparks "What is your malfunction…" Snarled Harry.

"Thy ability to lead. You have us to multiple near death…" Harry lost his temper.

Scions of Hades tended to have influence over one of two aspects: Death or Riches. This was typically split into male scions have power over death and female scions the wealth.

Harry was different; Harry traded his skills over death and necromancy in favour of Umbrakinesis, Geokinesis and Osteokinesis. The manipulation of the shadows, earth and bones. The reason he did not use the other realms of his fathers was that of his other heritage as an emissary of a long since reduced pantheon of the Rokugani Pantheon and as a descendant and favoured of Hectate.

Harry's eyes flickered white and quickly encompassed all of it and Zoe stopped "You try that again you dumb girl I'll rip your bloody bones out of your body."

Zoe snorted, suddenly she began to scream in horror and then pain as Harry concentrated and the phalanges or tips of the fingers began to be ripped out.

"Harry, stop it." Snapped Thalia.

Harry stopped and rammed the protruding fingers back into position and gradually his eyes turned back to green "Let's go…For Fucks Sake do not take a damn thing…If something goes wrong, Zoe is in command."

Zoe stared at him and nodded primly and they entered the junkyard. "Oh sweet Heaven…Hida-Sama and Kaiu-Sama would love it in here."

Thalia looked at the Son of Hades curiously "Hida-Sama? Kaiu-Sama?"

"Hida-Sama, he's the head deity of the Crab Clan. He's the physically the slowest or amongst the slowest of the Rokugani Pantheon but he's also the most physically well built. The smallest member of the Hida family is about 5'10 in a time when average height was 5'5-5'6. Kaiu-Sama, he is the equivalent to your God of the Forge."

Thalia nodded as they looked around, none of them noticed that someone picked up and pocketed a small figure for a game called mythomagic. As they crossed the expanse of a mechanical roar reverberated across the Junkyard "One shall be lost in the land without rain." Harry said as Talos stood up.

The group nodded "Run, you buggers…I'll fight this."


	12. Chapter 12

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Harry spun around as the massive mechanical Talos. It was wielding a large sword but it looked more like a dagger. The Talos turned its lamp like eyes fixated on Harry.

As he moved backwards the Talos moved forwards, it was faster than Harry was expecting. He dived out the way as the sword came crashing down. "Fuck. **FIRE DRAGON! INCENDIO MAXIMA!"** Harry snarled and fire erupted off his sword.

The Talos moved out the wide of the mass fireball of the second spell and took the fiery dragon head on, resulting in little visible damage.

Harry couldn't move in time but narrowly deflected the brutal overhead strike, there was a clash of metal on metal followed by the unmistakable sound of a sword breaking…The sword he had made with his own two hands had just been carved in twain. He now possessed two tanto.

"Hang on, Talos was defeated by being stabbed in the ankle…Fuck…Why me? Father, I've got a bloody drachma, because if this goes as badly as I think it will, I'm going to be seeing you very, very soon."

(Others)

Thalia rounded on the Huntresses "What were you thinking? Attacking him like that!"

Zoe scoffed "That man is Hades spawn! That thing should hath been drowned at thy birth."

Percy growled "You fucking bitch…He maybe Hades spawn and he may have helped us win CAF are you seriously that petty to hold a grudge?"

Phoebe stepped between them "Thou does not understand. The villain who has Lady Artemis…is more significant to Zoe than one actually realises."

(Harry)

Harry darted to the evident ankle opening door **"Reducto maxima! Evanesco!"**

The door in the ankle vanished after it dented and groaned as Harry hit it with two more spells "Hermione might kill me for this but right fuck it."

He scrambled inside and he manuevered his way throught the Talos, he blasted holes and melted his way through until he reached what was definitely the chest cavity. Harry ducked as the dagger tore through the chest cavity.

He scrambled into the fresh air whilst remaining in the chest as the knife entered the chest again, and again, and again.

(Others)

The group tore back into the Junkyard to see a Talos stabbing itself and balanced on one foot. Thalia smirked, Harry was evidently a master of destruction if what she saw was accurate.

Suddenly the Talos drove the dagger in again and this time perfect center of mass and emerged from the other side.

Everyone watched in horror, as the Talos stopped, stock still and suddenly began to fall to the floor. "HARRY!"

(Harry)

Harry stopped the Talos had missed him by a hairs whisker. Suddenly it began to fall "I suck at this." Harry muttered as he jumped forwards at the rapidly forming shadow.

He felt his body dissolve and fall away as he hit the shadow and vanished from the graveyard.

(Others)

It was a full moon so they could see the Talos fall.

Thalia, Percy and Grover burst into a lung bursting sprint as they rushed towards the ruined Talos. The Talos had fallen into relatively small segments. Apparently Harry had caused more damage to it that everyone had thought.

Thalia picked her way through the wreckage, hoping to find her crush. Of the Son of Hades, there was no sign but what she did find was the broken blade of his sword.

(Harry)

Harry landed with a crunching thud, he rolled over as he looked around. Grass, dark twisted trees and a table of food. "The Garden of Fathers Immortal Wife…Fuck." He rolled onto his back and then onto his knees and started making his way up to the place.

"One shall be lost, in the land without rain…would be laughing." Harry said to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Harry loved tracking charms. He loved the ability to get the kami to follow his group. Right now he was in the medical wing of Hades Palace, being treated for five cracked ribs, cracked femur, concussion and minor internal bleeding.

Hades sat next to him. He wasn't in his James Potter guise. He was in his Hades guise and at human height "When my servants found you near death in my Wife's Gardens, I feared the worst."

Harry smiled weakly "I apologise. I failed to complete the quest."

Hades snorted "I am not disappointed in you. I couldn't be more proud of you. I will admit, having a son who is not tuned to Death is refreshing."

"Yeah, but said son has unmatched control of Osteokinesis, Geokinesis/Terrakinesis, Cryokinesis and Fear inducement…And he's borderline psychopath."

Hades chuckled "Actually you're more sociopathic…That is…refreshing and disturbing."

Harry smiled thinly looking very much like a younger Hades. "Why? Are most of my elder siblings psychopaths?"

"Two were Adolph Hitler and Benito Mussolini."

Harry sighed "Are there any children of yours that AREN'T psychopaths, infamous people, or people that others generally want to kill?"

"You've met two of three. The other…let's see. Oakland Hills in San Francisco is a nice hiking spot."

Harry snickered. "Am I good to leave?"

One cup of nectar and cube of ambrosia later, Harry was on his feet. Hades gestured and father and son headed to the armoury. Or rather armouries and storage vaults. Harry's eyes widened as he looked in the vaults with awe and rapture.

"Is that a copy of the painting 'The Scream?'." Hades eyes widened.

"Didn't take you for an artist type."

"Not…Some of these are well known. Is it?"

"No. It's the original. Behind it is Vincent van Gogh's Sunflowers. I will show you later, unless you want your friends to die."

Harry followed and more questions arose "If the Greek Gods are real are there any other mythologies real?"

Hades stopped "They are. Remember this Roman Mythos is closely tied to Greek. Do not use roman names in front of Greek deities and vice versa."

Harry nodded "The Egyptians?"

"Reclusive."

"Norse?"

"Do their own thing in Boston…Most of us have a country or city to lay their centre of power and the essence of what makes us who we are…Now here we are."

Harry's jaw hit the floor, everywhere he looked he could see skeletons, ghouls and spirits working at the Forge, they appeared to be arming themselves "Who is the Target?"

Hades snorted "No-one…yet…Anyway come."

Harry found his katana being painstakingly reformed, alongside it was a much longer katana which was called an O-Katana, it was longer in the hilt and six inches longer in the blade. Alongside it was a shotgun and a handgun "For when your opponents no-longer fight honourably. Harry, I know honour means a lot to you but I would rather you alive and dishonoured than dead…Now go! Your colleagues are in danger and bring honour to me."

Harry nodded, concentrated on Thalia and ran into the shadows. This time the shadows swirled to obey him, and he rushed towards the Child of Zeus.

(Thalia, Phoebe, Percy, Zoe and Grover).  
Said people separated as Ladon's many heads bore down on them. The plan had been to have Zoe, occupy Ladon and allow the rest to slip by.

Unfortunately, Zoe may have looked and sounded like a hesperide but she didn't smell like one. It was possibly this that had caused Ladon to attack them.

Ladon was mostly unaffected by the attacks. Its scales were to interlinked to allow Percy purchase. Even Thalia's lightning did nothing, suddenly its mighty claw came crashing down towards Thalia's head, the shadows convulsed.

" **SKELETAL LOCK!"** Harry thundered and Ladon stopped.

The group's eyes widened as Harry stepped out of the Shadows and his eyes turned bone white **"Mirror, Mirror, cast onto thine and reflect onto thee!"** The group only just realised the spell was cast in Greek.

Harry concentrated and suddenly bones erupted from his arms and legs. Harry winced in pain at the eruption of bone appearing from his limbs, but it was drowned out as Ladon roared.

Thalia turned back "Run, Thalia…I'll be okay." Harry said as he fell backwards, and fumbled for something on his shoulder.

However as Ladon roared in pain its claw caught Zoe. Harry ended the curse, retracted the bones and grabbed the object on his back. The questers heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being turned live and then it was followed by the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being fired.

(Harry)

"Smile you son of a bitch **Hades Shotgun!"** Harry spun the shotgun around and fired, instead of slugs of bronze, the gun bucked and vomited black flames. The flames engulfed Ladon, removing twelve or so of the remaining eighty heads. The Hunters, Percy and Thalia had done a good job in killing 20 of the heads.

The shotgun cough and vomited five more times eventually leaving three heads behind. Harry's body had repaired itself, after shedding the bone, Harry had manipulated into existence off his existing skeleton. Harry rolled to his feet, rushed the tree of Hera.

He kicked off it, vanished into the shadow of Hera's apple and emerged onto Ladon's back. Harry drew his katana, as he did so it shifted. Instead of a Katana it became a two handed great sword that felt right and the teensiest bit alive. It looked vaguely like something in a book he was reading or one of the books he was currently reading. He brought it down with a muscle straining battle roar, more like scream Ladon began to dissolve.

It left behind enough scaled to make four sets of armour and some teeth as long as the Basilisks, with care Harry placed them in Tupperware boxes and the scales in his bag that contained some other tricks that he may need.

Amongst those tricks was a rocket launcher, Hades was not above balancing scores any which way possible. Besides, it wasn't the first time Demi-Gods wielded firearms. Just…unusual.

Soon enough the Hunters were at the top of Mount Tamalpais and standing there was the guy from the museum. Thalia's shadow convulsed and Harry appeared, his bag on his belt. Sword on his hip, sword on his shoulder, shotgun over that and pistol on his other leg.

"Harry, you should be dead." Said Percy dumbly.

"I got better. What was the line? 'One shall be lost in the land without rain.'"

Thalia grinned, she liked Harry "To lose can mean losing direction, losing possession or a life. We lost you, in the circumstance of you leaving the group. Fulfilling the line of the prophecy." She explained.

Harry smirked toothily "So who are you? Fido? Muscles of the year? Best dressed villain of the year?"

"Atlas."

"Titan of Strength and Endurance; Also General of Titanomachy forces? Weren't you…Oh…You're good." Harry said, as he noticed Artemis holding the sky along with Annabeth Chase being chained to her.

"One question." Harry said.

"Of course. Your name? You know mine but I don't know yours."

Harry stiffened and bowed to him "My apologies Atlas-San, I am Hadrian James Potter, or specifically Hadrian Hadesson; Master of Osteokinesis, Cryokinesis, Terrakinesis, Umbra and Terror…Quite possibly Necromancy as well."

Atlas bowed back "Not one of Necromancy or Metals…Unusual."

"Considering I'm Deaths Hit Demi-God quite possibly. Just haven't got to use it yet. But the rest better with oh and I'm a Shugenja."

"Not heard of the term."

"Sorcerer…Very powerful one. Swings and roundabouts. How did you get Annabeth Chase here?"

"Insider."

Harry sighed "Any chance you can let both of them go and you go back under the sky?"

The groups were under parley so it would seem most ungentlemanly to attack one another, both groups knew this. "If you surrender yourself, Jackson, the Ophiotaurus and Grace."

Harry sighed "The bull whose intestines can bring down Olympus and all three children of the Big Three? Sorry but no."

Atlas changed his suit for armour "Get ready."

With that he charged, following him were several Hellhounds and Demigods "Hells fucking Bells, bless me father for I have sinned. I hath taken another life." Harry growled as he turned to face the oncoming Demi-Gods.

The first attack was brutal and wild, Harry punched the side where the armour was weakest "Reducto!" Harry was more powerful than most Shugenja, when duelling he had to dull his power, in this case he hit normally.

The result was…messy. The Demi-God, fell to the floor in half. Harry unsheathed his katana and activating the tattoo of the Kakita; where he trained for years dispatched two more with the advanced technique, Two strikes Four cuts. The four cuts claimed two more Demi-Gods.

One jumped onto his back, Harry spun him around, the shotgun came free and Harry emptied a round into the Demi-Gods head, reducing it to mush "Someone took that like a champ!"

Harry had definitely been watching too much Walking Dead and reading too much Dresden Files.

The huntresses turned green slightly at the casual death that followed Harry like a shroud. He was a literal angel of death, Percy winced as did Atlas, as Harry casually butchered the traitorous Demigods.

He wandered over to Annabeth, he stopped. Atlas turned and came chagrining towards him. Harry unsheathed his sword and met the Titan of Strength, head on.

Harry immediately started to turn into the strike, robbing it of its full destructive power. Harry still slid backwards away from Annabeth and Artemis.

The Goddess of the Hunt watched with eyes wide as the easily identifiable Son of Hades, began to with great skill manage to begin to lock blades with the Titan.

"If someone were to free Annabeth and the Good Goddess darlings, much appreciated! **Lord Hida: Grant me your strength to endure!"** Artemis didn't get what was said but the Son of Hades definitely invoked some deity or another as suddenly a spectral blue outline took over the boy, getting rid of the black spectral wings that had appeared on his back.

Thalia broke the chain between Artemis and Annabeth. Just as Annabeth was about to take the sky, they heard groan, the sound of something shattering and a body came bouncing towards them.

"Son of Hades! Are you okay?" Grunted Artemis.

"I'll be alright…Just broken ribs…again…broken pride…again." Harry groaned as he rolled to his knees.

Harry grunted forced himself up, he looked at his arm and he swore softly to himself "Broken arm as well, dislocated as well…Give me that burden Lady Artemis but first Annabeth can you grab my pistol."

Annabeth did so, Harry handed Artemis his great sword "Not daggers but you can use this right?"

Artemis nodded "I am…proficient in swordplay. I prefer knives, what are you going to do? Demigods do not normally use firearms."

Harry chuckled and turned as Atlas ragdolled the Hunters, Thalia and Percy. He placed the pistol in his left hand and propped the sky with his right shoulder "Lady Artemis can you steady my arm, and get a lock on Atlas's legs."

Artemis did so, she then heard Harry whisper "Son of Hades: High Power Reducto Rounds." The firearm turned bronze.

"ATLAS! DANCE! BITCH! DANCE!"

(The shotgun is Remington 870 with a pistol grip. Pistol is a Tokarev TT-30, underslung shotgun)


	14. Chapter 14

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Atlas snarled. That Scion of Hades was being incredibly annoying. Couple that with arguably the strongest Scion of Poseidon with Hydro aquatic skills at least and the Lightning based Bitch of Zeus, he sufficiently occupied.

He had managed to successfully dispatch his daughter and critically injure the other Huntress.

He turned around to find the Scion of Hades reaching for the Sky.

(Harry)

Harry saw Atlas turning towards them. He concentrated on his powers of the Shugenja. **"Break the shackles! Unleash the Goddess Contained."**

(Artemis)

Artemis felt the power rush through the child in front of her and then he grabbed the manacles on her wrists. They melted in a flurry of different colours. The Child of Hades freed her legs and she rushed forwards grabbing the Son of Hades sword.

Atlas it seemed was carrying Artemis's daggers. The Goddess of the Hunt, Fertility, Moon, Chastity, Animals and the Wilderness snarled and she charged forwards into combat.

Atlas swung his spear but Artemis shifted seamlessly into an animal form and back again evading the brutish swings of the Titan.

(Harry)

" **Break the shackles! Unleash the One Contained."** Harry growled and he hoisted the sky. It immediately drove him to one knee, he had no idea how heavy it would be but this was something else!

(Normal)

Harry held the sky. Percy and Thalia could tell that he was in agony. "Kelp head let's go. Take out Atlas at the knees and drive him into Harry. I need him."

Percy raised an eyebrow "Need him?"

"I want out of the Prophecy. He can't fulfil it. I don't want to. He knows how to skip fate and destiny thus I need him. Doesn't help that he's hot…for a Hades kid."

Atlas back handed Artemis. Thalia struck, she grabbed her spear and drove it into Atlas's heel. The roar the Titan gave made a visibily hurting Harry smirk.

"OI! ASSHOLE!" Harry shouted distracting Atlas as he saw Percy form in essence a battering ram of water. Thalia began to charge it with lightning.

Atlas turned his senses told him something was about to happen. Suddenly he found himself falling backwards. He was heading towards the sky. **"Iter."**

Atlas stumbled, he felt his legs go. He went for his spear, he wasn't going under the sky! He would destroy the fortress and drop the Sky on the Earth if he needed to.

Artemis booted him in the stomach. She saw the spear jump away from the Titan. She watched as it landed in Harry's broken hand. The Son of Hades was on his knees using his head and unbroken shoulder and arm to support the sky.

Artemis watched as his hair had taken on a white streak. She sensed the strike. It would be a mighty one made by her demi-god cousin and sister. Yes she was immortal but she was one of the few that acknowledged their half-godly siblings. She smirked coldly as Atlas slammed into the Son of Hades and was trapped beneath the sky again.

(Harry)

Harry saw the battering ram hit Atlas. The Titan flew towards him. As fast as Harry was with his skills in Umbrakinesis, Atlas was moving faster. The impact sent Harry onto his back. Atlas however was pinned by the Sky.

The Titan turned his head, he saw Harry. Harry flipped him the bird as he scrambled for Atlas's shadow and he vanished. The pressure was immense and Harry erupted from Thalia's.

He appeared and promptly collapsed to his knees. His face white with pain, Thalia dropped in front of him "Harry are you okay?"

"Been better. We'll do the thing…when I wake. Lady Artemis."

The Goddess joined Thalia "Yes, Scion of Hades?"

"Permission to pass out?"

"Granted." Harry did so.

(Normal)

As he did so. Zoe Nightshade passed away and was raised into the constellation of the Huntress. Harry felt her soul passing, bitch she may well have been but she deserved the chance to go to Elysium. He'd have a word with his father.

He slumbered in the Chariot of Artemis. Artemis had picked him up and place him most tenderly on her chariot. "Perseus Jackson, you and the Scion of Hades are exceptionally brave and loyal…for men."

Percy snorted "I doubt with Harry that he did it out of loyalty. He's already finished one war and now in another. All he knows is how to fight. All I know is that he's on our side and a force of nature."

Artemis cocked her head "A force of nature? How so?"

Thalia spoke next "I know you were occupied with the sky and for it not crushing Annabeth, thanks for that. Harry joined us and took on the Demigods fighting for the other side. He summoned…black wings…"

Artemis nodded and her eyes widened "I see…So he has chosen a new herald…I wonder how long this one will remain sane."

"Herald?"

"Thanatos's herald. The Herald of Death. Thanatos seldom has children and thus cannot openly operate outside the Ancient Laws. Similar to how The Family cannot directly intervene and thus sire Demigods to do our bidding. Thanatos genuinely operates through his herald. Unfortunately the immense abilities of the Death God often drive those Heralds insane."

Thalia blanched "What is he?"

"Hadrian Hadesson is the closest Demigod to achieve 'immortality' outside of being ascended to full godhood."

Harry groaned and he sat up "Heard my name spoken three times and thus I have awoken."

Artemis shook her head "Your humour is as dour as your fathers."

Harry grinned at that "Good to know. So what happens now?"

"We attend the Solstice and inform my father of what we found."

Harry nodded "Who will most likely ignore the findings of his daughters and two nephews."

The sky crackled and boomed. Harry looked up "You know it is true." The thunder didn't reverberate again.

Soon enough they arrived at Olympus. To Artemis's surprise Hades was awaiting them along with Apollo.


	15. Chapter 15

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Harry, struggled to his feet and he winced as he shifted his weight. On a secondary analysis, he suspected he had at least fractured or cracked one of his legs; lung may have been punctured, ribs broken, clavicle also broken, hand and arm also broken "Father. Medicine God."

Apollo and Artemis's eyes widened "Rather abrupt one little cousin, I'm shocked…" Began Apollo.

"…And probably Apolloed at my not give a shit demeanour."

Artemis groaned "Do not start using puns around him." Harry, grunted.

Apollo looked at the Scion of Hades "Damn, you like you've been through the ringer, thankfully your awesome cousin is the health bringer." Harry closed his eyes as he felt his body heat up, there was the unmistakable sound of bone grinding against bone, snapping and resnapping as Thalia, Percy and Annabeth watched in amazement as Harry's skeleton repaired itself.

"How is he not screaming in pain?" Asked Percy.

Hades chuckled softly "He is the most like me out of all my sons and perhaps the most different. My son, aspires to be different…He has my flaw and possesses a will of iron."

Artemis nodded "I saw him using old spells, stuff that did not appear to be Greek…"

Hades grinned "He found, patronage under another pantheon. I won't say more, that is between me and my son."

"Lord Zeus won't be happy." Said the Female of the Twin Archers.

Harry snorted as he peeled off the Greek Armour and pulled on a black kimono and hakama. "You do know that Lord Zeus won't be happy at your state of dress." Apollo said, he liked to be disobedient as the next child of Zeus but this was possibly taking the piss.

"He can kiss my ass…I see him as a Kami. But not MINE. My honour will allow me nothing more or less." Harry replied serenely as he picked up his O-katana, strapped it to his waist and then his Wakizashi and Tanto.

Apollo cocked his head "You're not wearing them to fight…"

Harry bowed correctly "You're right Apollo-sama."

With that the group strode towards the council chambers. The marks on Harry's arm; symbolising Kuni, Isawa, Agasha and Matsu began to burn. The Kami felt the presence of the Head of the Gaijin-Kami's will attempt to subvert there champion. "A subversive compulsion?"

Artemis and Apollo stared, "Our father…"

"Is a pretentious, paranoid cunt and one who should know better." Harry growled, his temper fraying, his hand drifted to the shotgun across his back.

Hades gestured and the doors opened revealing the rest of the Olympians "Apollo, Artemis…you're late. Same with you Hades." Growled Zeus.

Apollo and Artemis went to make their apologies when Harry spoke "How can they be late? For the Winter Solstice does not officially start for a few minutes…unless you were planning to force your children to ally yourself and deny the threat you evidently know is coming."

There was a chime and the Solstice began, Zeus fought back his temper "Who are you?"

"Hadrian James, champion of Kakita, Legacy of Kuni, Isawa, Agasha and Matsu oh and Hades son." Harry then bowed, the minimalistic of bows to show he came in respect but under duress.

Surprisingly it was Ares who bowed back "I, Ares of Thebe, welcome you."

"What did you do?" Asked Percy, the tension slackened slightly.

"Honouring traditions Percy. My respect of this council has increased, slightly." With that Harry stepped back towards the shadows, turning his back in the process.

"You would turn your back on your King?"

"No. I would not turn my back on my king, that you are most assuredly are not." Harry replied curtly, almost reigniting the tension in the room.

Zeus snarled, but turned to Artemis "What was the prey you had to hunt? Who captured you?"

"It was the Ophitaurus and Atlas, Father you know what this means." Protested Artemis loudly, getting agreements from some of the other Gods.

Zeus went on to receive testimonies from Thalia and Percy and then he rounded on Harry "Yes?"

"Your account of what happened."

"Well, the metal statue crushed me…woke up in my lovely Step-mothers garden, thankfully not there. Passed out. Woke up in Underworld, got my shit, rejoined the group. Helped deal with Ladon. Saw Atlas kick the ever loving shit out of these two, for once was glad it was not me. Demigods showed up, I dealt with the Demigods. Fought with Atlas, took the sky, and whatever happened in their statements."

"They're claiming that you used a firearm to assist you in defeating the Demigods."

Harry shrugged "What of it? It's your problem, not mine."

"Do you not care for your planet, Nephew?" Asked Poseidon for the first time.

"Same way you do? No…I GENUINELY care about what happens ON and TO earth. You guys bullshit that you CARE about Earth, no. You just care what happens TO earth and say you care about what happens ON earth. TWO COMPLETELY separate things." Harry snarled.

Percy and Thalia stared at him, they had never seen Harry lose his composure like this "What's the difference?"

Harry smirked "Okay, what we as mortals know as Time, Space, Relativity etc…it is the matter of some very ancient beings. I don't know what they are called, nor do I really give a shit. They created varying universes and subsequent sub-universes and galaxies…Yes the multiverse exists deal with it. Far too trippy, acidic to be explained. Anyway they created identical universes and sub-universes and split them apart however, they all have one thing in common. Earth. With all of these energies mixing together, they form what we know of a 'Pantheons' aka these fuckwits…"

Zeus went to speak but found no-one could hear him **"Orb of Silence.** One of my favourite Void spells…Anyway. You know of the Realm of the Dead and the Underworld? Earth is the cork in that bottle…But it doesn't stop there. We are also the cork for at 90-99% of every other fucking pantheon on earth. I have no idea what's in the Egyptian Underworld, don't really want to know. The Norse have something at the bottom of Yggdrasil and as far as I can tell no-one's fucking budging on that one. So, all these Pantheons, they sire Demigods to recreate quests from before and various things in essence to prevent whatever protections are in place from degrading. So, the Gods do not give a fuck about us on Earth, but they care enough to prevent humanity from not dying so in other words, they don't give a shit about what happens to us. But our planet, very much so. Oh and the funny thing about your Oaths on the Styx? They weaken the protections. So yeah, this really ain't our problem but due to the fact that Laws are in Place, rendering these fuckwits as impotent to move on earth as nothing more than walking, talking sperm donors it's our job to clean up the mess and it comes in the form of prophecies. Yeah, this upcoming shit heap, not my problem, not my responsibility. Questions?"

It was Athena that spoke "First, thank you for saving my daughter. Are you referring to this 'shit heap' as you call it not your problem or responsibility in terms of being a demigod or being as the mortals say 'spillage meet mop?', I'm predicting you don't want to be here because you don't want to listen to our probable 'tedious bullshit' and 'getting our togas in a twist' over the fact that you're a child of the Elder Gods and one older than this prophecy."

Harry smiled a genuine smile "Lady Athena, you get it. I came to America because my father has asked me to help him gain his honour. As for Thalia Grace, this isn't her job either."

Zeus's eyes narrowed "How do you know that?"

"I told him. He knows a way to keep out of the prophecy without me turning sixteen or me having to join the Hunt."

Zeus looked at Harry "Explain."

"A wheel, a deal, a definite double cross and a couple of favours and that's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boss to find and a contract to fulfil and complete."

"All those who vote for the Children of the Big Three to live? Say Aye." The result was eight. "Those for Death? Say Nay." The result was four. Harry and Thalia were out the door and they ran into the god they were looking for.

(Nimbus Llewelyn, has great fully allowed me to borrow his analogy about the earth being a cork in numerous bottles so thank you. Oh and checkout his stuff especially Child of the Storm; Chaos Reigns and Ghosts of the Past. The first and third are full length fics or fics to be, the middle is a very funny two shot based in the same universe.)


	16. Chapter 16

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

The meeting with Thanatos went smoothly…Rather too smoothly in Harry's case. In it he basically learnt that he wasn't 'Master of Death' but rather 'Death's Mortal Agent', 'Greek Pest Control' and generally the one who stopped the more damaging Underworld residents didn't cause too much damage when they inevitably got out.

Furthermore, Harry realised that he was not the only emissary of Death running around. All of the Gods of Death and the Underworld in the Greek Mythos would follow him, plus there were the various other Pantheons setting up shop in the various cities and states. "You're going to need to contact Theodore Stone and set up a meeting with him." Said Thanatos before turning to follow Hades and handing him an iPad.

"Who's Theodore Stone?" Harry called.

"Does your job but for his pantheon. He's like you but also not like you…Oh and the Kane family. By Us they're going to need some help."

Harry nodded "Okay…I can do this?"

"Yeah…Just be warned, dicking around with things like this might end up bad for you."

Harry shrugged "I'll take it as it comes."

He turned around and walked back onto Olympus, nearby Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were sitting with their godly parents "At least you've not killed each other. Thalia, if you want to do this…this is the last chance you have to back out."

Thalia nodded "I want to do this."

Harry let out a whistle of soft air "Okay, I'll get this done and then unfortunately I have to dash."

The got everyone's attention "What's so important?" Asked Percy.

Harry popped three shells into his shotgun "I have a job to do…Call it…wet work."

Percy gulped and Annabeth gasped "You're a murderer!"

Harry shrugged "Is it murder if they're trying to kill you. My job Perseus Jackson is to keep you alive. Now, I personally don't like you, so I can do my job sticking to the shadows and being a terror."

Thalia gulped "You'd be willing to be seen as nothing more than a Spawn of Hades? Not that I think you are of course."

Harry grinned "If I need to. You three are…so…innocent. Innocent when it comes to war and fighting to survive. Leave it to me."

The Gods had quickly departed but everyone was listening in. "How can you be so sure that you know what you're talking about?" Demanded Percy.

Harry sighed "I can't say because saying doesn't do it justice. However, I can show you…But first I have a ritual that needs to be done."

Thalia stared at him "We're doing it! Here! On Olympus!"

"Yep. It's the point where my powers are greatest and as are yours. We need to hurry, we've got about fifteen minutes before the actual equinox…"

Soon enough Thalia and Harry were in an ornate ritual chamber, the colouring was darkened onyx only to be clashed with bright white marble "Ordacious, tacky as all hell…but it works." Harry said as he began chalking out a ritual circle and littering it with perfect kanji and Japanese runes with a few Greek thrown in as well.

"Thalia, you're gonna need to step into the circle…You did bring a spare change of clothes didn't you?"

Thalia fixed him a look "No…why?" Her face paled "I need to strip!"

"You don't…but clothes…tend not to survive." Thalia nodded.

"Did you know? Do you know about this stuff?"

"Not exactly. Age slowing rituals not my thing…Give me something to incinerate, break, torture, cause almighty flashy and bright then yeah." Harry said, he was surprised when Thalia stripped down to her underwear.

"Get going."

Harry nodded, stepped into another ritual circle and he began to chant. The gods heard the incantation, it translated roughly into taking time to invoke a slowing of my choice.

The Sigils began to glow and soon enough the light began to get so intense, and the vocals were so guttural that Thalia began to freak out. She couldn't move, not even an inch as she tried to scream a bright white and obsidian black lights engulfed her.

Percy watched as the lights hit Thalia and then the black light slammed into Harry right into his chest and a blood red colour began to crawl towards the Daughter of Zeus, before the chamber went white.


	17. Chapter 17

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

The chamber flooded with energy and spectrum of colours completely encasing the two teens. Poseidon conjured a shield around Percy and Annabeth, catching Athena off guard "My problem is with you niece. Not your children."

Athena nodded "That is something that I have not properly been able to figure out." Poseidon grinned a secretive smile.

"I will say this it all boils down to your father…We are immortals and should be above such mortal impulses and feelings such as jealousy, but someone introduced a rather interesting idea."

Athena cocked her head "That is?"

"We're fallible and illogical, much like the supposed humans we lord over. This idea is supported by things we have seen. Hera getting JEALOUS of your fathers infidelities? Artemis HATING mean? Zeus being ANGRY when his daughter was killed, which implies he LOVES her? Although that could be BLAMED at Hades for Zeus killing his mortal lover and thus Hades HOLDING GRUDGES?" Poseidon explained.

"Why aren't you at all indicated?"

"Either because he doesn't love me or that I am more accepting of being more illogical and fallible than the rest of the Family." Poseidon retorted getting a steely glare from his niece.

Meanwhile Hades and Zeus were staring each other down, they were not going to admit it but they were scared. Both for their respective offspring but Hades for the fact, Harry was going to be his ticket back to Olympus. He had only met his son a handful of times and upon learning of his Sons patronage by the Shinto religion and the surprisingly Primal Gods that lived inside a roleplay game of all things. So the Shinto Primal Gods were a still powerful and potent force albeit much reduced in power and influence. Hades grinned, he needed to honour his son…but how.

Zeus at the same time was eying the Son of Hades with mistrust. The mist cleared revealing the two demigods. Harry looked for the better description a carbon copy of Hades should Hades ever decide to have a mortal life, alabaster white skin, hair grown long and kept in a fusion of a topknot and a pony tail and to Zeus's keen eyes littered in scars and in his birthday suit. Thalia was in a similar state of undress, save for the fact that her clothes were in a pile just outside of the ritual circle.

It was Thalia who stirred first. She looked down, blushed red looked at Harry, blushed again before she hastily got dressed. She just started pulling on her boots when Harry sat up "You're up" She said.

Harry said nothing "Son of a bitch…backlash…"

Thalia looked over "I thought you said your clothes would be fine."

Harry shrugged "As did I. Like I said, rituals and time magic…not my skill set." As he got up, shadows cloaked him and when they vanished Harry was garbed as he was before except they were blue and grey with outlines of red.

Thalia nodded "Looking good. Now what did you do to me?"

Harry grinned and gave Thalia a once over, he noticed that her jeans definitely caught her legs in the right places "Not too bad yourself."

Thalia gave him a look "You're a pervert you know that?"

"Not really…only slightly…I'm a seventeen year old wizard demi-god who is the Greek Death Gods Wet-Demigod who has been killing people since he has been eleven, also from an old blood family by blood adoption and literally had all my decisions made for me. So forgive me for ogling someone as good looking as you."

That stopped Thalia, she gulped at the confession as did the other Demigods and some of the Gods "You wouldn't kill us would you?" Rumbled Zeus hand going for the master bolt.

Harry shrugged "Not really…compared to the previous rulers you're a…tolerable one, Lord Zeus. You could be so much better but…so paranoid. Trust in your family, make right the millennia of wrongs…before…before it is too late."

Zeus gulped and levelled his bolt at Hades Son "Is that a threat?"

Harry shook his head "I possess the skill to somewhat predict events that are too come. I know not what they mean, but I can guess. I have told you one warning…take it as you will. Now by your leave…I have people to see, monsters to track and an asshole of an immortal Grandfather Jesus rebirth to halt."

"What about Demigods who turn against us?" Asked Athena.

Harry turned to her "What's in it for me?"

Hades spoke next "Payment. Payment for every Demigod who takes up arms against Olympus or my House. Every Demigod above Fifteen is fair game."

"I'm going to need a team…A team of outcasts, misfits and screw-ups. Oh and vehicles to get young Demigods to Camp." Zeus nodded.

"What about my daughter?

Thalia looked at her father "I'm going to be spending time with him. He saved me father, he saved me from something I didn't want to do."

Zeus nodded, he looked displeased but Harry and Hades saw that he had a faint glimmer of pride in his daughter "Treat her right."

Harry rolled his eyes "No shit. Thalia? Burgers?"

Hades pulled out a key "It's for a decent sized property for you." Harry bowed "Agriatou, Hades-Sama."

Hades grinned "Be well, be swift and may you bring honour to us Sochi."

Harry nodded one of things he had begun to be addicted to were anime and manga. He placed his left arm behind his back above his ass and slammed his right arm diagonally across his chest with his clenched fist directly above his heart "I will. Glory to the House." With that Harry and Thalia left the ritual chamber and entered Mount Olympus.

"Going a bit fast aren't we?"

Harry cocked his head "Not really. You know College Students? They all share a house, we'll live like that. Whatever happens will happen…Besides, I know several tricks that can deter people and monsters from attacking us."

Thalia nodded, she tried to keep her face straight but inside she was a mess "This…is…kinda hard to take in. I lived on the run for close to four years, I was then a tree. Then you walk into my life, a Son of Hades…all cocksure, arrogance and confidence…already a bloodied fighter with an ability to supposedly cheat death and your generosity…I'm confused and scared. I've never been confused AND scared about someone before, monsters yes but a person? How are you even real?"

Harry grinned and Thalia noticed that it was one of his few unreserved genuine ones and not a twisted smirk that he generally displayed. He reached out and grasped one of the railings looking down onto New York. "That is a very long story. One I'll tell in my own time but the summary is this. My mother and stepfather were murdered when I was one and a half. I spent nine and a half a slave, servant etc. I even slept in a cupboard. My magic abilities and being a servant of Hectate to sort out some bullshit community in essence protected me from monsters. I was raised to be a weapon and martyr, but I got my sentience…hell I died for the people I cared about. My powers began manifesting occasionally when I was in the creek with no paddle. I turned seventeen and I killed the fucker who killed my mother then I met Alecto. She gave me my bike with my hero slaying kit, minus my "Samurai" armour. Which I constructed with help…My finest piece of work, alongside my katana. I met you lot and the rest you know."

Thalia grinned thinly "We're messed up."

Harry shrugged "I wouldn't rightly know…Hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers."

As the pair turned to leave, they encountered someone that stopped Harry literally in his tracks. As this happened several of the minor gods and Apollo turned. Harry's eyes turned coal black and his marking of Matsu began to glow and the ground began to cover in ice "Remove that face Aphrodite…I know it's you and not a spirit due to the lack of a splitting migraine, I receive when I'm encountering a spirit."

Aphrodite's eyes widened momentarily, suddenly she found herself being reverted back into her stereotypical blonde haired self "You…"

"I possess a very strong will…I appreciate it if no-one touches the images, memories or even forms of my step-father or the mother. Now what is it?"

Aphrodite's eyes flashed "I'm not one to be trifled with. Just thought I'd let you know that your love life is going to be difficult and thrilling as you are a hero."

The tension mounted and Harry barked with laughter "As long as I have my sword and my honour I couldn't give a shit…" He pulled the sword and levelled it "…Harm my brother, sister, Annabeth, Sir Kelpsalot or Thalia…" The rest of the sentence was left. Harry soon bowed.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Hera thankyou for the hospitality. May fortune and honour be with you." With that Harry left with the Demigods following.

The elevator downwards was the longest ride that the four Demigods would ever have, as they left the lobby, Harry summoned the Chariot of Damnation and packed Annabeth and Percy off to Camp Halfblood and the scions of the other Big Three members went for Burgers.


	18. Chapter 18

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

The flat, was really a small house. And it was in Harry's opinion the perfect mix of Eastern and Western World. The interior colourings were light and cream with elements of darker colours representing the eternal balance. It had three floors and each floor was set up with two or three bedrooms with a corresponding bathroom and a place for a kitchen to be installed.

What caught Harry's eye was that in the garage it had been converted into a full on dojo, with rack upon rack of different weapons ranging from broadswords to katana's and lances to spears. Thalia had fallen in love with the place and to the plan they had concocted began looking for local schools and colleges to enrol in.

The pair found a school not too far from where they were living. Through copious use of legillimency from Harry, he managed to catch the pair up on their missing schooling.

Currently the pair were in the dojo, Harry wearing a pair of dojo pants and a tank top, whereas Thalia was wearing workout shorts and bra. The pair were sparring with spears, and swapping bad jokes and innuendos. Harry smirked, he enjoyed watching the raven haired daughter of Zeus hot and flustered, it just made her look even more gorgeous than she already was. He spun out the way of a spear strike coated in lightning, it made his arm singe as he spun out of the way, swept her feet out. Thalia yelped as she almost hit the floor, only to find that her housemate had his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Thalia looked and she couldn't help but blush as Harry was holding her just beneath her breasts and his other arm just below her hips "I win." Thalia chuckled and relaxed against him, they had been living together for just over a month and she was confident that she liked him. Well more than a friend, there was something about him that made her feel safe.

One of the skills she had acquired was to sense and scan for threats. Her sense of the air informed her that Harry, should he be provoked. Thalia smirked, she pushed herself into him and rubbed her ass. Success, she heard Harry groan and promptly let her go. "Seriously Thalia?"

Thalia merely looked at him "Just how are you real?"

"When a god or goddess care about each enough…" Harry replied only to dodge a lightning bolt.

"Thals...I can shrug off the lightning and electricity blasts you send at me."

"Nerve damage. I remember."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he began to clean up his spear. Thalia did the same.

"You got any plans later today?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Harry groaned, got to his feet and headed out of the dojo. He stopped in the kitchen as one way to get to the Front Door was through the kitchen. He picked up a frying pan and turned on the heat before heading to the door.

He opened it and found himself staring at a group of teens. "Can I help you?"

One of the children looked a hell of a lot like a child of Apollo. He had the Florida tan, sparkling blue eyes and generally look of a teen model. "A Child of Apollo, two unclaimed and two I'm not familiar with? Throwing off a lot of scent...not concerned about the problems of being a demigod?"

They gulped "We're looking for Harry Potter?"

"Speaking."

"Who is it?"

"Some demigods...in a larger than normal group Thalia." Harry replied. The demigods in question stiffened. They couldn't believe their luck! A chance to gain two more weapons for the War against Olympus.

Harry opened the door fully and let the demigods into the house. That was when one of the two he didn't identify with came into effect, he was a child of Aphrodite. "We've come with a proposition."

"For the War against the Titans or Olympians depending on your allegiance...Kinda obvious. The fact your travelling in a group of five not three indicates your part of Grandpappy's forces."

"We want the two of you to join us."

"Why pray tell would we want to join you?" Harry asked.

"Your father has been rejected by the rest of the Olympians...Thalia Grace was turned into a tree by her father and was chased by your father. What would they say if they knew the pair of you were together?"

Harry chuckled. This one wasn't one Thalia liked, this was the one that promised emphasis on pain if someone didn't stop. "They already know. Zeus owes me. As for my father, he and I have as little to do with each other as possible. Professional courtesy."

"Names Lance. Lance Blood, Son of Ares and unfortunately our orders if you two won't…"

He didn't get to say anything as suddenly a pair of shadowy clawed hands rushed out the wall and yanked him in. The child of Aphrodite opened her mouth but fell limp, as Harry punched her in the diaphragm, his eyes flickered black and he pulled. The child could only watch as her body fell to the floor. She felt two cold hands on her neck, accompanied by a sharp cracking sensation and she knew no more.

"We...didn't mean this!"

"You five came into my house. My domain. You threatened me and mine? Your lives are forfeit." Harry growled and with Thalia's assistance they dispatched the intruders.

Harry sealed their spirits into a soda bottle, turned to Thalia and grabbed her hand. "No I'm not. Movies? As a date?"

Thalia stumbled slightly "You asking me out Harry, Son of Hades?"

"Yes, I am. I must convey these scum to my Lord Father."

Thalia grabbed Harry as he turned to walk into the shadows "May I come? I have some questions."

Harry nodded after changing and grabbing their weapons they stepped through the shadows. They arrived on the other side of the DOA studio to find Nico and Bianca there as well. "Nico, Bianca."

The twins jumped "Harry!" Thalia giggled as Harry was jumped by the two full siblings.

Soon enough the four of them had crossed and were on the plains of Hades where surprisingly Hades was standing. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly "Demigods."

Nico and Bianca knelt. Harry and Thalia bowed deeply "Father...Lord Hades." The four murmured.

"What brings my three children and the daughter of my brother here?"

"We came as we needed more guidance in swordplay since Harry was not able to teach us."

Harry merely opened a soda bottle and tipped the five souls out "They made a hit attempt against me and Thalia…"

Hades nodded "Why are you telling me?"

"No way in the Underworld am I going to see my lightning shagging, woman hugging and overly dramatic Uncle." Thalia sighed and Hades chuckled.

Instead of the nails on a chalkboard laugh, it was a deep laugh that reverberated. It wasn't like Poseidon's laugh but it was similar.

"How's the house?"

Thalia stared at Hades "It's wonderful. Thankyou. I'm not sure what happened but the moment you get in, you feel...secure. We haven't had a monster attack since we've moved in."

Hades grinned "Hectate and Thanatos's work...My eldest is…"

"A gifted and decent man?"

Hades grinned and not one of the secretive ones or smirks that he typically showed but one that was nearly identical to Harry's "Lord Hades, you have Harry's smiles and smirks."

Hades snorted "All Demigods inherit stuff from their parents. Harry… is a strange one. He is the most unique of my children…I am not good with words but I can see what you do for him Thalia Grace. Look after him. This is going to affect him more than he will admit."

The four demigods left the underworld and re-appeared in Harry and Thalia's house. "Whilst you two are here…We'll look after you."

The four Demigods enrolled themselves at the local high school. Making up an iron-clad back story was easy enough. A little bit of fear, an offer to Hermes and soon enough the four were settling into a normal school life.


	19. Chapter 19

Survivor

Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson x-over

I own nothing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **"Emphasis and Spells"**

Harry grinned. They had done it! The four of them had managed to survive an entire year in a school with no monster attacks. Though that was mainly because they had killed so many of the Hellhounds and lesser known monsters of Greek History that the traitorous Demigods had been ordered to leave the Children of Hades and Zeus alone.

Harry had also passed his driving test and instead of driving around in a stereotypical second-hand Ford Buick or even a Chevy. Harry chosen a rather large truck, falling into the other American Stereotype. He had picked a 2007 GMC Topkick.

Harry had then gone to work, he had cashed in a favour or two with Hades and the car had been transformed. It was reinforced with Stygian Iron and had a cache of various swords, spears and in the driver passenger side, pump-action shotgun with bronze and iron slugs, buck and bird. The plates were custom as well. It said H355 N0 with a sticker in Ancient Greek that read 'Infernal Devices onboard'.

Furthermore, the Flatbed compartment held a collapsible canvas cover, and baby seats with crude but effective seat-belt restraints. Inside the cockpit was a state-of-the-art and beyond stereo-set with even a radio. "Everyone ready?" Harry yelled as he put his pack in the backseat.

"More or less/Yeah/Five minutes." Came the assorted replies.

"More more or more less?"

"More, more than ready." Thalia called, slinging her gym bag across her shoulder with her leather jacket on top of it. She was wearing black trainers and skinny jeans with a short top revealing her toned frame. Working out with a spear and a sword showed really well on her.

Nico and Bianca appeared shortly afterwards. They no longer looked pale Sons of Hades, they had what Harry would refer to as a 'British Tan'. They just had the slightest look of catching the sun. Children of Apollo would make fun of them but only one remembered that Harry was the Umbra-master of the Three Demi-God Heroes of Hades.

Harry locked up and set the security before scrambling into the cab "It's a long trip. Let's get moving. We've got 5-7hrs worth of Driving to do."

The three Demi-gods groaned, that's what they got for living in Philadelphia.

Harry started the truck. The engine turned over and soon enough they were trundling down the street. It was then that the radio began to crackle to life "This is Throne Command to Seeker Actual. Seeker Actual do you read?"

Thalia grabbed the radio "This is Seeker Actual. We read you over?" She looked at Harry, who squeezed her knee and grunted that she had responded correctly.

"This is Lord Hermes, a Group of Satyrs need reinforcement…A group of young Demi-Gods…"

Harry grabbed the radio "Destination? ETA? Whose the God or Goddess of Travellers…Oh wait that's you. Give us clear roads or keep the Authorities off us and we'll start going."

Hermes gave off the last known destination, which thankfully wasn't too far out of the way. Harry grinned as the lights the moment they arrived were either green or had just turned green.

Soon enough they turned into a nice enough stereo-typical white picketed fence neighbourhood. However, as they arrived the sound of swords swishing, clubs clashing, battle cries roared and pipes chirped.

"Nico, Bianca prep the roof. Stay out of this." Harry muttered as he jumped out of the cab.

One of the Satyrs saw them "Billy, Oak get the kids to the truck. I'll hold these little punks." True to the Old Satyrs words, he expertly kicked one in the balls, quick blow on his pipes and another was in essence bitch slapped by a Birch Tree. The third had the club, taken to her leg sending her ass over tit. But unfortunately, the last one, by Harry's critical observation was a Child of Ares and no matter how good the Satyr was he was no match for the War God.

"Could be worse…Could have be fighting a Child on Enyo."

"Who?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Goddess of Rage, War and Destruction…Greek Pantheon has a lot of Deities for multiple areas. War and everything related has twenty-five to twenty-six."

Thalia blanched "Please…"

"Good news. Majority of them are either my siblings or Ares's immortal spawn. Save for Enyo, Eris, Ares and Athena…Mostly Ares."

Thalia gave him a look "You don't seem sure."

Harry shrugged "My Theatrical Uncle, and 9 of the Council hate my guts. The only one who doesn't really give too much of a damn is the Lord Earthshaker who only gets annoyed at my Father because He does better Earthquakes etc. than him…Most of that disdain is passed onto me due to people unable to let go of little grudges."

At this point the Satyrs and the four new campers made them "You our ride?"

"Ride, extraction team and executioners. Thalia, get in the cab. Satyrs, new campers' names Umbra. Get in the back."

Thalia shot her boyfriend a look but nodded reluctantly. Harry turned to see not four but rather six Demigods all wearing traditional Camp Half-Blood armour but with the Scythe of Kronos emblazoned cleanly across it. "You've been judged and found wanting. Your punishment is Death and Punishment."

The six Demigods snorted "There's one of you and six of us…Get him."

Two of them charged forwards, Harry smirked and tucked his pinky, ring finger and thumb into a fist with his other two fingers protruding upwards. They were then similarly covered by his other hand. He parted them and his katana appeared. In one fluid motion, he moved it and with the canvas string making a circle, he stuck his arm into it whilst drawing the blade.

The Demigod noticed the gleaming obsidian looking blade and before he could do anything Harry vanished. The other Demigods watched in glee and then horror as Marianne's shadow convulsed, and the blade punched straight into her back and erupted through the front directly through her heart.

Harry chuckled as he materialised again. With a sickening squelch he withdrew his blade "Then there were five…Foolish girl."

One of the children had long matted and shaggy blonde hair, that Harry immediately regarded as a Scion of Apollo, but the moment she looked at him "I wonder what your mother would say…Linking up with a traitor."

"What would yours say? Running to Olympus…You could be a Hero! A Prince!"

Harry snorted, parried the blade strike turned, booting the girl in the gut. As he turned, a dagger hit him in the shoulder. Pain rushed through him, before the blade fell out. Andreas, a son of Hermes stared "How! That should have done more to you than that! You're no Child of the Underworld."

Harry smirked, raised his fingers and murmured in Greek and Japanese "Lord Father, Lord of the Underworld, Riches, Minerals, Shadows…grant my offering of the tips of my fingers and discharge them into Andreas son of Hermes!" Harry's fingers ripped open and Andreas stumbled, blood pouring out of his throat and chest.

Harry winced as he felt his hand ignite and the tips of his fingers regrow "Yeah…I think I am…Just an unusual one… **Obtenebration Cataclysmic Crush**!" He dived behind him, slamming his hand into the Son of Athena's shadows skull and crushed his hand into a fist. The unnamed son of Athena had no chance to retaliate as he felt his skull crush, his brain well to basically erupt out of what were the ears, nose and mouth.

The remaining four Demi-gods stared. They turned to run only to find Harry standing behind them. "Surprised? Not all Children of Hades have the same skill set…I don't have the Necromancy or the other skill over the Dead and Ghosts or the Death Trance. But my Umbrakinesis, Osteokinesis and Thermokinesis is out of this world."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to hypnotise as well?"

Harry snorted "My hypnosis is more The Mad God's domain. He and I, we don't see eye-to-eye…But I have other skills to compensate. Now, **Graceful Phoenix!"** Harry vanished, stepping partially into the shadows, reappearing in front of one them and the markings on his arm igniting. He drew and sheathed his sword as in the split second the blade left the sheath a blinding white flash connected with the Child of Ares and Apollo and they fell to the ground in pieces, the bisecting slash immediately cauterised.

The last one tried to run only for a lightning bolt to land on her head. "I had that!"

"I know. Not all of us have the benefit of flesh-sculpting." Came Thalia's voice.

"That's sounds like Victor Frankenstein." Harry commented as he went over and stabbed the bodies.

"I hit him with a billion joules of energy…Why'd you have to stab him? Can't do a good job?" Pouted Thalia

Harry snorted "Not that darling." His upper crust English accent appearing "Rather be safe then sorry. If that were me, I would have possibly walked it off. No-one walks away from having ones heart punctured nor their lungs."

Harry climbed into the passenger seat "Harry, are we going to be able to do that?" Nico asked.

"Hopefully not all of that. You and your sister are more likely to be able to use Necromancy to a far greater skill than I do. I however an extreme sensitivity to death."

Nico cocked his head "That a ringing in your ears?"

Harry nodded "Correct. Never sure why it's a ringing in the ears. Then again it's much like magic. These days magic fucks up mundane tech whereas before it caused boils and or milk to sour."

They had one incident of Monster attack, in the form of a pack of Hellhounds, but to the eyes of Mortals, looked like a pack of Armadillo's and another that looked a Grizzly Bears cousin…Well Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze 4x4 made very short work of them. "There's…no roadkill. What's going on?" Asked one of the kids in the back.

"Kids well to be honest you're not normal. Have you been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and the reading disorder Dyslexia?" Harry asked. He had climbed into the back of the cab and then crawled through the window.

The six kids nodded "How…"

"The three in the Cab have the same…I've ADHD. Expelled from school? And these good goat-men have been in every school you've attended and been your closest friend?" More nods were attained at that.

"Now you're beginning to freak out about the fact you're sitting in the back of a truck with goat-men and a young adult who has literally just killed five people."

"Yeah…you've got the gist of it. What is going on? Who are you? Who are we? What are we?"

Harry grinned "My name if you look me up in birth certificates is Baron Hadrian James Potter, 15th Marcher Lord of Gloucester, Peer of the Realm, Lord of the Houses Potter and Peverelle and Lord Regent to the Marquis Black…That's official titling give or take a few. However, per to your other questions I am a Demigod, I'm a Demigod Son of the Lord of the Underworld, Lord of Wealth and Riches, Lord of the Dead, Master of Shadows and various other things."

"You mean Ha…" Harry put a finger to his lips.

"Names have power. Yes my Father is him, my Uncles are the Lecher King of the Gods and the Storm God."

Another of the Children spoke "We're Demigods as in the stories like Perseus and Odysseus…You're still not answering some of the questions your…"

"Call me Harry. Well we're big damn heroes, well the Greek World is at War…again. The Titanomachy."

"You mean the Titans are real! This really isn't good."

Harry grinned "That's the ticket, Love…can you put your foot down."

The Truck began to pick up speed and for the rest of the journey, Harry and the Satyrs began to answer questions. Eventually a warm sensation encompassed them "We're here…Now to see the Old Centaur about a horse."


End file.
